Helga en Hogwarts
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.
1. Helga en el despacho de Dumbledore

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 1.** Helga en el Despacho de Dumbledore

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, como siempre, quejándose de su suerte. Llegaba tarde a la clase de Defensa Contra La Artes Oscuras, y a pesar de que el profesor Snape era realmente considerado con Slytherin también era sumamente estricto. Una vez que llegó, agitada y de pésimo humor, se sentó al lado de su única amiga en todo Hogwarts: Phoebe. Era una querida y aceptada Ravenclaw, a diferencia de ella, una odiosa y malvada Slytherin.

—Por poco le quito puntos a su casa, señorita Pataki.

—No volverá a pasar esto, profesor. —dijo, totalmente segura de sus palabras.

—Realmente espero que así sea. Lo dejare pasar esta vez.

Gerald, un Gryffindor valiente y lleno de energía quiso replicar, pero su mejor amigo, Arnold, un Huffepuff leal, amable y honesto, tan bonachón como siempre, le pidió a Gerald que no dijera nada, solo esta vez, quería un poco de paz en la clase, el profesor Snape no era tan malo y no tenía caso discutir.

—Te lo digo, Gerald, lo único que conseguirás es una detención.

—Pero es que no esta bien, llegué tarde una sola vez en su clase y le restó 15 puntos a mi casa.

—¡Johanssen, Shortaman! Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff y diez menos para Gryffindor. A ver si aprenden a no hablar en mi clase.

Gerald miro a Arnold tratando de trasmitirle con la mirada lo que sentía "¿Lo ves, hermano?"

Era obvio que el señor Snape tenía una clara aversión por la casa del león y una preferencia por la casa de la serpiente.

Helga, despreocupadamente le tiro un par de bolitas de papel en la enorme cabeza del Hufflepuff rubio, que la miro con enojo pero intento ignorarla el resto de la clase, mejor eso que aguantar los reproches del profesor Severus.

Después de clases, Helga y Phoebe salían seguidas de Gerald y Arnold, una vez en el pasillo, Gerald agarro de la mano a Phoebe.

—Buenos días mi linda pollita.

La Ravenclaw se sonrojó con fuerza y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero que estúpido apodo, cabeza de cepillo.

—Helga, serpiente de lengua afilada. —gruñó el chico afro con molestia.

—¿Ese es el mejor apodo que tienes? Te diría león apestoso pero ni un león eres—hizo una pausa sonriendo—un gatito, uno perdido, asustado y apestoso. —dijo la rubia con burla.

—Helga... —advirtió el Hufflepuff.

—Si, si, lo que digas cabeza de balón. —giró los ojos.

—Helga... —el Prefecto de su casa la llamó, a sus espaldas y ella se volteó para encararlo, alzando una ceja con curiosidad —El director Dumbledore quiere verte.

—Demonios.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora, Pataki? —pregunto Gerald mientras veía como su novia miraba a su rubia amiga con preocupación.

—Cuando sepa te lo diré, cabeza de cepillo.

Así es como Helga fue al despacho de Dumbledore.

Llego y toco la puerta, la voz del sabio anciano le dio el permiso para pasar. Ella, una vez adentro de la habitación se sentó frente a él. Estuvo tentada a subir las piernas en el escritorio y preguntar de malas formas para que ella estaba en esa habitación, sin embargo se limitó a cruzar sus brazos, incluso ella le tenía respeto al director de Hogwarts (aunque piense que tiene la barba más ridículamente larga que haya visto). El hombre, con una paciencia infinita la miro a los ojos.

—Si es por lo de Wolfgang déjeme decirle que... —fue interrumpida.

—Helga, ya habíamos hablado, nada de encantamientos ni intentos de maldiciones a tus compañeros.

—Ah, entonces si es por lo de Wolfgang... en mi defensa, le quitó su varita a Brainy y se la pasaba a sus "amigotes" en medio del pasillo.

—Lo que hiciste esta bien, pero no es correcto.

Ella alzo una ceja.

—Esta bien porque defendiste a un amigo, pero no es correcto, el procedimiento correcto es llamar al Prefecto de tu casa, o de cualquier casa, incluso a algún maestro para que reciban un castigo adecuado por sus actos.

Helga giro los ojos por el "regaño" y asintió con aburrimiento. Sin embargo, la profesora de Transformaciones Minerva McGonagall entró, inclino su cabeza saludando a Helga y al director y anunció a Dumbledore:

—Disculpe, lo necesitamos urgentemente.

Entonces el director miro a Helga.

—Volveré en seguida, todavía tenemos que discutir cual será el castigo apropiado para ti.

Entonces él se retiró, Helga suspiro y giro los ojos, una vez más.

—Increíble—dijo con sarcasmo empezando su primer monologo del día. —absolutamente increíble. Esto es lo que me faltaba—puso sus pies sobre la mesa —morir de aburrimiento en esta aburrida oficina...

Ella entonces decidió observar la oficina, dándose cuenta de que no era para nada aburrida. Sonrió sinceramente al ver un montón de libros, demasiados, en estantes y bien acomodados.

—Bien... yo supongo que... al viejo Dumbledore no le importará tanto que le dé un vistazo a su oficina.

Habló ella sola una vez más y sin esperar la autorización de nadie empezó a caminar y a investigar, no se atrevió a tocar nada, pero si a observar con gran interés. Todo aquello tenía que ser tan o más antiguo que el anciano, o eso pensaba ella.

Observo una hermosa ave, con preciosas plumas brillantes, anaranjadas y rojas, un plumaje solo colores cálidos, tenía una mirada fija en ningún lado y Helga sintió la necesidad de acercarse, con cuidado, porque su curiosidad a veces podía con ella, el ave, giro su cabeza y la rubia pudo ver sus ojos antes de que él pájaro se hiciera cenizas.

— ¿Qué Que? — ¿eso había sido su culpa?

Ella empezó a entrar en pánico hasta que respiro hondo y se dijo _"cálmate, Helga, eres una Slytherin y más importante aún, una Pataki, enfría la cabeza, piensa con calma"_ y una vez que se tranquilizó todo fue más fácil, recordó en su cabeza una vocecita muy tierna y sabionda (la de su mejor amiga, Phoebe, ¿quién más?) Que le explicaba que las aves Fénix son aquellas que renacían de las cenizas, que son impresionantes, criaturas hermosas y curiosas. Toda esa información tan relevante en su momento para Helga, ahora era indispensable. Por eso sonrió cuando, efectivamente, una ave casi sin plumas y muy pequeña se dejó ver entre las cenizas. Suspiró con alivio y le agradeció mentalmente.

— ¡Eh, tú, si, tú niña!

Helga trago saliva porque la hayan encontrado husmeando por el despacho de Dumbledore, pero se quedó mucho más tranquila al momento de girar la cabeza.


	2. Helga y el Sombrero Seleccionador

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 2.** Helga y el Sombrero Seleccionador

Cuando se giró, en uno de los muchos estantes de la enorme oficina se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que un viejo amigo.

 _Muy pero muy viejo viejo viejo._

—A ti te recuerdo, niña rubia de dos coletas y de una ceja.

—La misma.

Aunque Helga ya no usaba sus dos típicas coletas al costado de su cabeza, ni su uniceja tan peculiar.

— ¿Cómo has estado en la casa que te tocó, niña?

—Bien, he estado bien. —se mordió la lengua. Aunque estaba cómoda en su casa a veces no podía evitar pensar en cosas...

—Veo inquietud en tus ojos, ¿de qué se trata?

—No... No es nada, sombrerito viejo, es solo que...

—Yo no sabía que te dejabas influenciar así por lo que te diga la gente. Quizá ni siquiera te tendría que haber puesto en Slytherin.

La rubia se sintió completamente ofendida.

— ¿Disculpa, sombrero tonto? ¿Los años te han afectado o qué? —ella frunció el ceño y se puso en su típica pose de niña matona. —explícame en que me dejo influenciar.

—Al contrario de la creencia popular los Slytherin no son unas malas personas, solo algunos.

—La mayoría lo somos, ¿sabes?

— ¿Lo somos? No me digas que te consideras una mala persona, niña.

—No, solo digo... —ella se encogió de hombros bastante desanimada.

— ¿Recuerdas ese día?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Así es como Helga empezó a recordar con detalles la primera vez que había pisado Hogwarts en su no tan larga vida:

 _Era un día lluvioso, la carta había llegado el día anterior haciendo que Helga y sus parientes se pusieran muy contentos: Sus padres habían asistido allí, sin embargo, su hermana Olga había ido a El Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, pero Helga estaba más que contenta de no ir allí._

 _Ahora Olga estaba en realidad enseñando teatro y arte en una ciudad muggle, a pesar de las continuas quejas de sus padres._

 _En fin, esto no se trataba de Olga, era acerca de Helga, de ella y solo de ella. Como su familia era un poco disfuncional, solo la acompañaron hasta la plataforma 9 3/4, le dijeron que corra muy muy rápido con todas sus cosas y se marcharon deseándole suerte._

 _Helga, muy a su pesar (sin querer admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa y asustada por la decisión) les pidió que estuvieran con ella, pero Miriam y Bob tenían otros planes. Resulta que Olga, la hija preferida, iba a dar un espectáculo en algún lugar, cerca de Hillwood que era el patético pueblito muggle en el que ella se había alojado. Por lo tanto, eso era mucho más importante que Helga y lo que sea que ella sienta, con coraje y tristeza corrió con todas sus ganas y se tele-transportó a otra estación de trenes. Había niños y niñas por doquier. Todos con la compañía de sus padres o algún familiar, y ella sin nadie. Para colmo, como corrió muy rápido, al frenar todas sus maletas salieron volando por los aires._

 _Ella, maldiciendo su suerte, empezó a agarrar sus valijas y ponerlas en el carrito donde las llevaba desde un principio, sus ojos se esforzaban por no derramar ni una sola lagrima. Ella era una orgullosa Pataki y ni unos padres descuidados ni una escena vergonzosa iban a doblegarla. Subió una maleta, y cuando iba a subir la otra ya no estaba en el piso, pensó que se la habían robado y casi grito con frustración._

 _Pero no había pasado eso._

 _Un chico de cabeza con forma ovalada, rubio y ojos exquisitamente verdes la estaba ¿ayudando? ¿A ella? Él puso la valija en el carro, y le sonrió con amabilidad. Un hombre muy mayor estaba acompañándolo, supuso que era su abuelo. Ella no mencionó nada._

 _— ¿Y tus padres, jovencita?_

 _Fue la pregunta del anciano, pero ella solo negó, entristecida._

 _—Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer._

 _— ¿Que? Nada puede ser más importante que esto, ¡te vas a Hogwarts! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!_

 _Dijo el muchacho con un entusiasmo que contagiaba y entonces el abuelo se alertó._

 _— ¡Pookie! ¿Qué haces vieja loca? ¡No golpees ese equipaje!_

 _—Es un monstruo enorme que quiere devorarnos a todos, a mí, a ti y Simba._

 _—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Pookie._

 _Dijo el pobre y cansado abuelo Phil, que inmediatamente fue a controlar a su querida esposa para que no se meta en problemas con la autoridad._

 _—Arnold. —dijo el chico con una sonrisa que pegaba de maravilla en su rostro. —Me gusta cómo te queda el rosa._

 _—S-soy... Helga._

 _Es la primera vez que Helga se avergonzaba, y su corazón latía así, tan fuerte, tan rapido, casi dolía._

 _Bom Bom Bom._

 _No se esperaba sentir nada de eso. Había sentido muchas cosas en su vida. Menos algo así._

 _—Disculpa, Helga, ha sido un gusto pero... —sus ojos reflejaban preocupación y miraba fijamente como su abuelo, inútilmente trataba de detener a su abuela—pero necesito ayudar a mi abuelo con mi abuela, ella es un poco... en fin, voy a ayudar._

 _Y así es como el niño rubio con la cabeza de balón y ojos espectacular mente verdes salió disparando hacía donde estaba su abuela, intentando detenerla y que dejara de golpear las valijas ajenas y que dejara de asustar a los dueños de dicho equipaje._

— ¿Y? ¿Ya lo recordaste?

—Paciencia, sombrero bobo.

Dijo con bastante molestia Helga una vez que sus recuerdos fueron vilmente interrumpidos.

—Estoy en eso. Había olvidado que no puedes leer mentes sin que te pongan en la cabeza de nadie.

—No me gustaría leer tu mente.

Helga alzo una ceja tomándose como un grave insulto las palabras del sombrero.

—No me mal entiendas. Solo pienso que es bastante complicada y confusa.

—No sé si es bueno o malo.

—De hecho, leer tu mente sería algo confuso pero entretenido. Muy interesante, seguramente. Recuerdo que me costó elegir la casa en la que te pondría, por tu compleja personalidad.

—Todavía no he llegado a esa parte, sombrerucho, y mientras más me distraigas más me voy a demorar.

—Avísame cuando termines de recordar. De todas maneras estaré aquí, en este estante. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Eso lo sé.

Ella pronunció con una leve sonrisa, y es cuando decidió dejar de hablar con el sombrero para volver a recordar cómo fue que todo pasó.

 _Fue cuando todos, entonces, subieron al tren. Helga miraba con tristeza como todo el mundo se despedía de sus parientes. Y entonces partieron._


	3. Helga y el Sombrero Seleccionador II

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece. Por si no lo habían notado: La letra _cursiva_ se usa para los recuerdos de Helga.

 **Capítulo 3.** Helga y el Sombrero Seleccionador II

 _Ellos finalmente se fueron, rumbo a Hogwarts, un segundo hogar, y en el caso de Helga, tal vez un primero._

 _En el tren conoció a una niña, con anteojos, pelo oscuro y corto, y de rasgos asiáticos._

— _Mi nombre es Phoebe._

— _Soy Helga._

 _Quizá ni la rubia ni la morena lo sabían, pero ese fue el inicio de una buena y larga amistad sincera. Ellas dos de hecho a la primera se llevaron de maravilla, la asiática podía soportar el a veces insoportable carácter de la rubia y la rubia tenía toda esa fuerza y firmeza de la que la morena carecía (o que estaba oculta, más bien)_

 _Helga busco vagón por vagón del tren, junto a Phoebe, buscando a Arnold. Una vez que lo encontraron él estaba con dos personas: Una de ellas era un chico moreno con un afro y la otra era una niña con asentó campesino y estúpidas trenzas rojizas._

— _Me gustan tus trenzas._

 _Escuchó a Arnold decir y algo en ella vibró. Se sintió realmente mal, furiosa._

— _Oh, Helga, ¿cómo estas? —dijo con una sonrisa tranquila Arnold. Como si no hubiese hecho nada malo._

 _La respuesta salió tan natural como si a la frase la hubiese dicho hace años._

— _¿Que te importa, cabeza de balón?_

Ese es un recuerdo tanto amargo como bonito que tiene, el primer e histórico apodo de Arnold, porque su cabeza de verdad era muy ovalada.

 _Ella fue a sentarse a su asiento, odiando al camarón con pelos (otro apodo, Helga para eso era muy hábil) por halagar a todo el mundo. Y ella se había sentido especial. Decidió que no quería hablar de eso con Phoebe, ni siquiera incluso si ella se preocupaba mucho._

 _Fue cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, la entrada de Hogwarts. Enorme. Increíble. Mágica. Y cuando llego al gran salón: en ese momento ni siquiera se puso a pensar en sus terribles padres o en el idiota de Arnold. Solo en las desproporcionadas dimensiones del comedor._

 _Por supuesto, allí les dieron la bienvenida y un discurso que Helga ni se tomo el trabajo de escuchar por estar pensando en cosas más interesantes, como por ejemplo si allí servirían pastrami._

 _Lo único que escuchó con sincera curiosidad era como elegirían la casa de cada uno._

— _Cuando digan su nombre pasan._

 _Helga supuso que sería por orden alfabético._

 _Ella miraba con aburrimiento como iban pasando todos. Hasta que Pheebs paso y ella le dio ánimos, ¡pero que predecible! Cuando ella se sentó el sombrero apenas se apoyó grito:_

— _¡Ravenclaw! —A los cuatro vientos —toda una mente deseosa de aprender y muy capaz._

 _Todos en la casa de los Ravenclaw aplaudieron y Helga también. Después pasaron algunas personas más, y ese chico que reconoció como el amigo de Arnold, Gerald Johanssen. Luego de unos segundos de meditarlo el sombrero se decidió por:_

— _¡Gryffindor!_

 _Después de un par de personas más ella ya estaba impaciente, pero llego su turno. Fue a sentarse, algo nerviosa, recuerda aún todo lo que le dijo el sombrero:_

— _Mm... Una mente muy curiosa, una personalidad curiosa también. Podría ponerte en Gryffindor, o tal vez... tal vez en Slytherin._

— _Mejor ahí, tengo una reputación que conservar, ¿me entiendes?_

— _Mm de acuerdo, entonces, ¡Slytherin!_

 _Grito, su casa le aplaudió pero Helga no escucho eso. Ella había querido pertenecer ahí y al mismo tiempo no. Luego de eso pasó la misma niña de trenzas con la que Arnold hablaba antes. Sin pensarlo mucho el sobrero la hizo Hufflepuff, y luego de eso nombro a Arnold. Arnold Shortman._

— _¡Hufflepuff!_

 _Nunca olvidaría la alegría del rubio al sentarse al lado de esa niña, Lila Sawyer._

 _Después de la cena, cuando pudo volver a hablar con Phoebe tuvieron una breve charla sobre sus respectivas casas. Pheebs estaba encantada, amaba los libros, sus compañeros, sus Prefectos. Todo. En cambio, Helga no se veía tan así._

— _¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Helga?_

— _¿Mm? Ah, no, nada. —después de unos segundos suspiro y se derrumbó —Es solo que... es una estupidez, es que era tan obvio que iba a ponerme en la casa de los villanos..._

— _¿Casa de los villanos? Helga, te estas confundiendo. Los Slytherin no son necesariamente malos. Hay muchas buenas personas en esas casas, solo son astutos y ambiciosos, algunos más ambiciosos que otros y pueden embriagarse en poder a tal punto de resultar ser una mala persona, pero que seas Slytherin no es malo, ni te impone ser mala para pertenecer a esa casa._

 _Helga la miro a los ojos, a veces es solo ella, su única y muy reciente amiga, la que puede animarla con algunas cuantas palabras. Helga, sin ser muy demostrativa le sonrió y susurró un "Gracias" sincero. Porque se sentía mucho mejor._

—Ella, tu amiga, es muy sabia. Deberías escucharla más.

—Lo sé. —fue lo único que dijo Helga después de haberle contado al Sombrero lo que Phoebe le había dicho.—Pero necesito saber si lo que dijo Pheebs es verdad. —miro fijamente al sombrero, a sus "ojos"

—Mira, niña, yo tenía dudas acerca de ponerte en Gryffindor, porque tu pasión es la de león, créeme. —Helga se puso muy roja con aquella confesión, aunque no pudo negarla. —Los Slytherin son magos misteriosos, ambiciosos, poco conformistas, y aunque a veces te resignes, tu siempre haces locuras para cumplir tus cometidos, ¿o me equivoco? —algo más que Helga no pudo negar—Eres perseverante, trabajadora, ingeniosa, inteligente, de humor cambiante y te cuesta abrirte a las personas, por eso recurres a algún tipo de arte como la música, la pintura o...

—La poesía. —aclaró la rubia, para que el sombrero supiera.—yo...

—No digas nada.

La profesora Minerva entro a la habitación y le dijo que podía retirarse, pero que después tendría que volver, Helga le pidio que esperara un poco.

—Adiós, Sombrero Seleccionador, y... gracias.—y aunque eso sonaba poco Helga, era algo sincero.

—Hey, no todos los villanos salen de Slytherin ni todos los héroes de Gryffindor.

Ella sonrió y se alejó, no sin antes contemplar lo que parecía ser un guiño de "ojo" por parte del sombrero.

Cuando finalmente se fue, busco a Phoebe, quien muy preocupada la encaró.

— ¿Y? ¿estás bien? ¿Porque te llamó el director?

—Por lo de Wolfgang, nada interesante. —giro los ojos.

— ¿Te metiste en muchos problemas?

—Todavía no lo sé, en realidad el director Dumbledore tuvo que irse por algo urgente y no volvió.

— ¿Y dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

—Charlando con un viejo amigo.


	4. Helga y la poción de amor

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 4.** Helga y la poción de amor

 **Amortentia:** La poción de amor más fuerte conocida hasta entonces. Produce sensación de obsesión por parte de quien la beba a quien se la de. Tiene un brillo nacarado, su vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales y tiene un aroma diferente para cada uno que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae, incluso si esa persona no conoce la verdadera afición a dicho objeto.

A Helga G. Pataki nunca le había interesado más la clase de pociones, pero esta clase era una maravilla. La profesora dictaba los ingredientes y la preparación de la poción y ella anotaba rápidamente.

Necesitaría la ayuda de un genio para poder hacer perfectamente la poción, y contaba con ese material, gracias a dios que su mejor y única amiga era Phoebe.

Y aunque algo le decía que Pheebs se opondría y lo expresaría, Helga podía convencerla, con algo de perseverancia, y por suerte eso le sobraba.

.

* * *

.

Una vez realizada la poción Helga tenía el pecho hinchado de orgullo, aunque sin la ayuda de su amiga no hubiese podido hacerlo.

—Ahora podemos ver si está bien hecho oliéndolo. —Helga alzo una ceja—veras, Helga, cada persona se siente atraída por algo distinto y la pócima tiene un olor distinto para cada persona. —termino de explicar, acomodándose los anteojos.

Entonces agarro la poción y la olfateo.

—Tiene olor a papel, hojas, son libros con hojas nuevas. Y lavanda... como el desodorante que ponen en la biblioteca. También a...—sus mejillas tomaron color, ante el sonrojo la rubia se enterneció, pero la ternura no iba a impedir que se burlara de su amiga por lo que iba a decir —al perfume de durazno de Gerald.

Después de unas fuertes risotadas y burlas por parte de Helga a la asiatica, ella olio la poción, dejando de torturar a su amiga.

—Huele a chicle, a pastrami y a...

Ella susurro algo que, Phoebe estaba segura, ningún oído humano sería capaz de escuchar.

—Disculpa Helga, no te escuche bien, si podrías repetirlo...

La rubia se aclaró la garganta y dijo, con voz ronca y con resignación:

—Al shampoo de Arnold.

Phoebe se tapó la boca, para contener su risita descarada, pero Helga la escucho y enrojeció como un tomate.

—No te rías y ayúdame a pensar como darle la poción a Arnold sin que se entere.

—Ya sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con una idea tan mala como esta, pero si quieres un lugar efectivo sería bueno verter la pócima en su almuerzo.

—Gracias hermana, sé que me apoyarías en cada locura. —dijo con una sonrisita.

De hecho, la tarea de verter la poción dentro de la comida de Arnold fue de verdad sencillo. Phoebe entretenía a ambos chicos mientras que ella ponía en todos lados la poción. No dejo ni una gota. En realidad, para que el efecto de obsesión continuase, debe aplicarse cada cierto tiempo la Amortentia, pero Helga solo iba a hacerlo una vez.

— ¿Phoebe, nos vamos?

—¿No van a comer con nosotros, pollita?—le pregunto Gerald a su novia y la asiática sonrió suavemente.

—Nosotros ya comimos, Gerald, gracias por la invitación.

Gerald beso con ternura su mejilla, Arnold como siempre miro a otro lado y Helga hizo una mueca de asco total.

—Antes de que vomite, déjense de cursilerías.

—Que madura, Pataki. —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Mejor cierra la boca, pelos de espagueti.

—Bueno, ya dejen de pelear. Nos vemos chicos.

Como siempre, Phoebe fue quien detuvo la tonta discucion sin sentido que mantenían su mejor amiga y su novio.

—Hay, Phoebs, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy, ¡pronto le encantare a Arnold!

—Tranquila, Helga, necesitamos un tiempo para que surja el efecto deseado.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, cuando Helga se encontró con Arnold por los pasillos este reacciono justo como ella quería: sonrió mucho, deformando aún más su cabeza de balón.

— ¡Helga! ¡La luz de mis ojos, el amor de mi vida! No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Inmediatamente el muchacho se prendió a ella como si fuera una garrapata y el corazón de Helga latía tan fuerte que la chica tenía miedo de que explotara en cualquier segundo.

Hasta que por supuesto todo se fue por el caño, cuando llego Gerald, y en vez de sorprenderse por el comportamiento de su amigo se indignó y enfureció.

—¡Quita las manos de mi chica, viejo!

.

* * *

.

¡Ay por las barbas de Merlín! Necesitaba encontrar a Phoebe lo más rápido posible y contarle sobre la situación. Por supuesto sería más fácil si no tuviera a Arnold y a Gerald siguiéndola como cachorritos y peleando a cada rato por quien es más merecedor del amor de la rubia.

—Phoebs, aquí estas, hermana, yo lo siento muchísimo pero tu cabeza de cepillo...

—¡Ja! Me nombro, me quiere a mi Arnold—se escuchó de fondo.

Phoebe, que no entendía nada en un principio pronto comprendió de lo que se trataba y suspiro

—Te dije que era una mala idea, ¿también pusiste la poción en la manzana?

—Si, ¿porque?

—Un par de veces Arnold le da su manzana a Gerald y Gerald le entrega una rana de chocolate que siempre consigue porque a la cocinera le cae bien.

—Ya entiendo.—se mordió el labio inferior —Arnoldo le dio su manzana.

—Ah, me menciono, ¡soy el amor de su vida, Gerald! Supéralo.—dijo con orgullo hinchando el pecho.

Helga se giró, con una expresión que atemorizaba al más valiente y les dijo.

—Los dos son unos idiotas. Ninguno de los dos me gusta.

Pero la expresión boba de enamorados no cambio en el rostro de ninguno de los dos.

—Es tan hermosa... algún día te conquistare, mi Helga preciosa.—dijo el moreno hasta que el rubio contesto.

—De ninguna manera, Helga se enamorara de mi.

—¿Y ahora qué hago, Phoebs?

La asiática se acomodó los lentes, analizando la situación y con un suspiro dio su veredicto:

—Ocúpate.

— ¿Que? ¿No hay algo que pueda, o que podamos hacer para revertir el efecto de la pócima?

—Con el tiempo se irá, mientras tanto tienes que hacerte responsable por tus actos. Tendrás que ocuparte de que ninguno de los dos se ataque o se asesinen peleando por ti. Yo te ayudaré, pero dejaré que hagas la peor parte, para que entiendas lo que cosas como estas pueden ocasionar.

—Sí, mamá.—dijo girando los ojos, odiaba cuando Phoebe se ponía modo mamá gallina.

.

* * *

.

Después de dos semanas, catorce días interminables, los chicos dejaron de sentir atracción por la rubia, incluso se olvidaron de lo ocurrido.

Gerald y Phoebe volvieron a ser los de antes, no se despegaban el uno del otro, mientras que Helga seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Arnold... y Arnold no.

Pero estaba bien, eso le daba una oportunidad a Helga, para hacerlo amarla de verdad algún día.


	5. Helga y la poción multijugos

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 5.** Helga y la poción multijugos.

 **Poción Multijugos:** Transforma a la persona que la bebe en aquella otra en la cual desea convertirse, es necesario algo de esa persona en la que se desea transformar, por ejemplo, un cabello. Tiene un sabor distinto para cada persona. La poción se puede utilizar por una persona para transformarse en alguien del género opuesto. Al parecer, se adapta a la edad de la persona en la que uno se convierte, al igual que las heridas que tengan, también puede hacerse mal y tener desastrosos efectos.

Era perfecto, sencillamente perfecto, ya que la estúpida poción de amor no resulto como se esperaba que resulte, seguro esto era lo mejor.

Esta vez, la ayuda de Phoebe no fue tan requerida. Pues ella misma era muy inteligente y había logrado hacerlo sola. Ahora solo necesitaba un miserable cabello rojo de Lila y su plan saldría a la perfección cuando lo ponga en marcha. Obviamente la joven e inocente víctima, es decir, Lila, no estaba enterada de las intenciones de Helga, ni siquiera preocupada por ello, cuando sintió el tirón de su cabello no le presto mayor importancia. Grabe error.

Helga escribió una nota que empezaba diciendo "querido cabeza de balón" y tuvo que borrar todos los insultos de la carta después, termino siendo algo así:

 _"Querido Arnold,_

 _Me gustaría citarte despues de las clases en el patio de Quidich para tener una romántica cita contigo._

 _Con aprecio,_

 _Lila"_

Y eso fue todo, simplemente puso la carta dentro del casillero de el rubio.

Cuando el momento indicado llego tomo la poción de un color entre rosado y naranja y de hecho no tenía un mal sabor. Un poco muy empalagoso, quizá, para Helga.

Poco a poco comenzó a ver los cambios en ella, en su cuerpo, en su pelo, en los rasgos de su rostro, y por ultimo salieron unas pequitas adorables en sus mejillas levemente coloradas.

Fue, con la sonrisa de una campeona a su "cita" con el cabeza de balón. Sonrió cuando vio su sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

—Buenas tardes, Arnold.

Otra cosa que le había costado muchísimo perfeccionar eran los modales de la campesina, y su amabilidad.

—Buenas tardes, Lila. —Dijo, con la misma cara de estúpido—pensé que yo... yo solo te gustaba y que no te "gustaba gustaba"—dijo con una leve confusión.

—B-bueno, yo... —Helga trago en seco pero pronto encontró una excusa, ella era una experta en mentir —yo creo que debo darte una oportunidad, Arnold. —parpadeo unas cuantas veces como señal de coqueteo. —después de todo, has sido un excelente muchacho y amigo para mi.

Arnold asintió, por supuesto que no se iba a quejar.

Ellos tuvieron su cita romántica, fue perfecta, para ambos, Helga pensó que podría estar haciendo eso durante toda una vida, pero por desgracia los efectos de la poción duraban dos horas y ella ya iba gastando más de una y media. Así que decidió aprovechar y sin pensarlo mucho ella soltó:

—¿Y tú que opinas sobre Helga?

Por supuesto que el chico tenía esa cara de no entender de qué le hablaba. Nada tenía que ver Helga en esa conversación.

—Bueno, creo que ella puede ser violenta y explosiva algunas veces, pero es realmente muy agradable cuando quiere y es una buena persona. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Digo... fue porque últimamente te veo muy cerca de ella.

—En realidad es más porque es la mejor amiga de Phoebe, y ella sale con Gerald. —dijo algo avergonzado y sonriendo suavemente.

—Ah... ¿solo... por eso? —Helga se esforzó mucho por ocultar sus sentimientos de disgusto y tristeza. Lamentablemente las únicas dos formas que conocía para ocultar sus sentimientos eran la violencia o el escape.

— ¿Lila, te encuentras bien?

Cuando escucho Lila salir de los labios de Arnold supo que era el momento de marcharse.

—Si, solo... es que tengo que irme Arnold.

Dijo parándose con rapidez, más aun cuando sintió que uno de sus dedos se iba alargando más que el resto, igual que sus pies. Arnold la tomo de la muñeca sorprendiéndola.

—La pase muy bien, Lila. Gracias por todo.

—Yo también la pase de maravilla Arnold. —dijo acelerada, notando que la punta de una de sus trenzas pelirrojas se estaba volviendo rubia.

— ¿Esto... esto se va a repetir?

Helga se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa pero hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo siento, Arnold, la pase de maravilla pero... sigo viéndote como un amigo. No me gustas gustas. Solo me gustas.

Así es como se suelto del agarre del chico y termino huyendo como una vil cobarde. Dejándolo ahí, entre confundido y deprimido.

Se dio cuenta entonces.

Había jugado con los sentimientos de él... y de ella también.

.

* * *

.

—Si, Phoebe, fue todo un caballero, me la pase de maravilla y el también. Fuimos a tomar la merienda, me columpio en una hamaca, fue... fue como un sueño.

—¿Pero...?

—¿Cómo sabes que hay un pero? Uh, cierto, eres la genio aquí. Disculpa, pregunta estúpida.

—Helga, tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a funcionar y no hay que ser inteligente como para darse cuenta.

—Tuve que decirle que solo me gustaba y que no me gustaba gustaba. —Suspiró, Phoebe susurro algo como "es lógico" y la rubia continua —quedo hecho pedacitos.

—Quizá puedas ayudarlo de alguna manera.

—¿Siguieres que me aproveche de su estado de vulnerabilidad?

—No, en realidad yo...

—¡Esa es una buena idea, gracias Phoebs! —y corto.

—Ay, Dios —la asiática sonrió—nunca va a cambiar.

.

* * *

.

Helga había sido liberada de su ataque de ánimo depresivo cuando Phoebe insinuó eso. La llevó a pensar en las cosas lindas que dijo Arnold de ella, en que cosas hicieron, en como hablaban con naturalidad.

Y aunque la boba sonrisa de Arnold estaba plantada en su rostro por culpa de Lila, eso a Helga la impulsaba. La impulsaba a esforzarse aun más.

Porque algún día, esa sonrisa boba en el bobo rostro del cabeza de balón, algún día, sería por culpa suya. No por Lila. Por ella.


	6. Helga y el bosque prohibido

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Aviso importante:** Quiero decirles que recibo sugerencias si alguien quiere aportar un título o decirme algo de lo que quiera que escriba. También me gustaría que me digan que animal creen que concuerde con la personalidad de cada personaje (si, planeo hacer un capitulo con los chicos aprendiendo a hacer su Patronus y no sé qué animales usar) eso es todo. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 6.** Helga y el bosque prohibido.

Cuando le dijeron que no vaya ahí ¿qué es lo primero que hizo esa niña? Ir. Phoebe iba a asesinarla si no lo habían hecho ya los peligros del bosque prohibido. Helga tiene dieseis años y aún era una niña, una molesta, testaruda y terca mocosa que no tiene idea del peligro en el que está. La asiática, como toda mejor amiga acostumbrada a la idiotez de la rubia, se metió al bosque prohibido a rescatarla, con la varita en mano.

— ¿A dónde vas, linda pollita?

Antes de que se metería más profundo, se giró para ver a su novio y al amigo de este, también con las varitas en la mano.

—Gerald, no tienen por qué venir...

—Si que tenemos porque.

—Estaré bien, sé muchos hechizos y...

—Mira, Phoebe, eres brillante y nosotros dos probablemente seamos un estorbo, pero queremos ir contigo, primero porque eres mi novia y no te dejare hacerlo sola y segundo porque... la orejas de chivo me debe algo.

Phoebs lo miro, después a Arnold que asentía con la cabeza y ella solo camino, sin decirles nada, pero quien calla consiente así que ambos amigos se metieron con ella al bosque.

— ¿Y, que es lo que te debe Helga, Gerald?—pregunto, suspicaz como siempre la asiática.

—Bueno, eh... me debe... dinero, si, eso.

—No hay nada malo en decir que Helga es tu amiga Gerald.

— ¿Esa orejas de chivo? Por favor.

Tanto Phoebe como Arnold soltaron una carcajada.

— ¡Ella no es mi amiga! Ella es grosera, además es tonta, mira que venir a este lugar por un reto estúpido, impuesto por Harold, es el colmo de la idiotez. —se defendió.

—En eso te concedo la razón, Gerald.

Phoebe entonces pensó, había que tener una valentía imprudente para entrar aquí, como la que tenían sus amigos y ella misma, impulsada por el querer salvar a Helga. También pensó en lo contradictoria que era Helga, era muy valiente para cosas estúpidas, como por ejemplo meterse en peleas (o bosques prohibidos) pero la rubia era una completa cobarde cuando se trataba de hablar de sentimientos y de decirle la verdad a Arnold.

Cuando escucharon un ruido los tres jóvenes se pusieron alerta.

—Son... centauros. Tranquilos, ellos suelen evitar a los humanos. —Susurro Phoebe —pero aún así, no se acerquen mucho. Sigamos.

Siguieron el camino, por el oscuro y peligroso bosque, fue cuando escucharon un sonido que Phoebe identifico como:

—Troll. Estoy segura de que es un troll.

Ambos chicos la miraron con sorpresa, y antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera reaccionar el troll ya había agarrado a Phoebe y a Arnold.

—Ay mamá. —dijo Gerald y apunto su varita, sin decir ningún hechizo por el momento. No se le ocurría nada, era un papel en blanco.

—¡Gerald! ¡Haz algo enseguida!—el troll hizo un sonido fuerte y horrible, un gruñido. — tiene hambre, ¡y no le importaría comerse humanos!

Gerald apunto de nuevo su varita, con un hechizo en la punta de la lengua, cuando el troll dio un paso adelante y trato de pisarlo, pudo esquivarlo, por suerte, pero el troll lo intento nuevamente.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!—resonó en los bosques una voz que no era la de Gerald, haciendo que el troll quedase completamente inmóvil, con un pie alzado apunto de aplastar cual insecto al moreno. Antes de que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo y el troll cayera al piso de cara aplastando a Gerald, Helga, quien había lanzado el hechizo, corrió y lo empujo. Cuando el troll cayó, Gerald y Helga compartieron una breve mirada antes de salir corriendo a ver como estaban sus respectivos amigos y respectivos amores. Phoebe solo tuvo que meter un poco la panza para salir del agarre del troll y a Arnold tuvieron que ayudarlo más.

—¡Esto es el colmo, Helga Geraldine Pataki! ¡No soporte venir aquí, arrastrando con mi imprudencia a dos amigos, para rescatarte y que termines rescatándonos, no lo acepto!—su amiga asiática, muy orgullosa de sus raíces, chilló algo en japonés, algo que Helga aseguraría que es un insulto.

—Bueno, primero que nada hermana, no te pedí que vinieras y...—fue interrumpida por otra palabra en japonés—¡No te entiendo, Phoebs! Sabes que si quieres insultarme puedes, pero ten la delicadeza de hacerlo en mi idioma.

—Señoritas, no sé si dan cuenta pero, ¡estamos en el bosque prohibido! Que por algo está prohibido, y no es que tenga miedo pero si se enteran las autoridades nos meterán en problemas.

—Menos mal que eres un Gryffindor y tu amigo es el samaritano y no tu.—dijo con burla Helga y Gerald se indignó.

—Óyeme Helga, estamos aquí por un solo motivo y es por tu tremenda...

—Imprudencia.—lo interrumpió su novia, logrando que retirara la grosería de su boca.

—Chicos, peleando no logramos nada.—dijo Arnold—y Gerald tiene razón, nos meteremos en problemas si seguimos aquí.

Todos se quedaron callados, para su sorpresa (y la de todos), Helga también. Empezaron a caminar, había tensión en el ambiente y no era por culpa del sombrío bosque.

—Alto.—dijo la rubia deteniéndose en seco, mirando a un costado.

—No, Helga, vamos a ir a Howgarts, ¡inmediatamente! Y vendrás con noso...

Algo interrumpió su habla, ella misma se olvidó de sus palabras cuando Helga se acercaba lentamente a un hermoso unicornio.

—Pero que...—Gerald se calló al verlo.

Como siempre, el cabeza de balón, fue el más lento. El último en voltear y ver ese majestuoso ser, a quien Helga acariciaba con cuidado. Se quedó maravillado contemplando a la criatura.

—Es precioso.—dijo Phoebe, agarrando la mano de Gerald, este solo pudo asentir y apretar su mano contra la de ella.

—¿Crees que podría acariciarlo?

Pregunto Arnold, con los ojos muy abiertos y curiosidad. Helga atino a asentir y retiro despacio su mano del lomo del caballo, pero antes de poder alejar por completo su mano sintió la palma de la mano del amor de su vida contra el dorso de la suya. Arnold había puesto su mano sobre la de ella para que juntos acariciaran al unicornio. Helga sintió su corazón palpitar fuerte. No pudo evitar comparar, la mano de Arnold, lógicamente era más grande. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, para Helga fue un avance con el camarón con pelos, y eso no había sido parte de uno de sus planes malignos o bien elaborados para conquistar a Arnold.

—Hey, Arnold, Helga.—dijo la asiática, con pena de tener que interrumpir la mágica escena y la gran oportunidad de su amiga.—Tenemos que irnos.

.

* * *

.

Cuando llegaron a Howgarts (todo el trayecto habían permanecido en silencio) entraron con cautela, a hurtadillas. No esperaban encontrarse con McGonogall.

Esta vez el título de la anécdota tendría que ser Helga y sus amigos en la oficina de Dumbledore.

.

* * *

.

El director decidió que era muy tarde para hablar y aplicarles el castigo, así que mañana a la mañana sería.

—Buenas noches, viejo.

—Buenas noches, Gerald.

Ahí en la oscuridad de su cuarto Arnold no pudo evitar pensar, ¿porque actuó de esa manera cuando vio a Helga acariciando al unicornio?


	7. Helga y sus eneamistades

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Aviso importante:** Quiero decirles que recibo sugerencias si alguien quiere aportar un título o decirme algo de lo que quiera que escriba. También me gustaría que me digan que animal creen que concuerde con la personalidad de cada personaje (si, planeo hacer un capitulo con los chicos aprendiendo a hacer su Patronus y no sé qué animales usar) eso es todo. Gracias por leer.

El próximo capítulo es sobre Quidditch. Gracias a todos por sus ideas y apoyo. Nos leemos -3-

 **Capítulo 7.** Helga y sus eneamistades

—Así que fue tu culpa.

—Del todo, director Dumbledore.—la postura de Helga era completamente relajada, casi acostada en la silla, con los brazos cruzados y esforzándose para no poner los pies sobre la mesa.

— ¿Te das cuenta de los peligros a los que te expusiste? ¿O a los riesgos a los que expusiste a tus amigos? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Señorita Pataki, podrían no haber salido vivos de esa aventura.

Helga fue acomodándose en su asiento, le incomodaba la manera de hablarle del viejo barbón. ¡Por Merlín! Nunca lo había visto tan molesto. El lenguaje corporal de la rubia cambio, se enderezo en su asiento, frunció el entrecejo y subió sus hombros a la altura de su cuello.

—Yo... no deberían haber venido, ese no era el plan.

—El bosque prohibido esta prohibido por algo, ¿cómo la escuela iba a hacerse responsable de la muerte de cuatro jóvenes? ¿Qué les diríamos a sus padres?

—A mis padres no le interesarían.

—¿Y a la familia de la señorita Heyerdahl, del señor Jonhanssen o la del joven Shortman?

Entonces la señorita quedo más abochornada. Phoebe era su mejor amiga, Arnold era el amor de su vida y Gerald... Gerald era una especie de amigo, o tenían algo a lo que ella le gustaba llamar eneamistad.

—Tendríamos que discutir sobre su castigo, y quizá el castigo llegue a ser una expulsión.

— ¿Qué?—sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder. Tenía que hacer algo para que el viejo barbudo le perdonara la vida, ¡lo que sea!—No, espere, puedo cambiar, podemos llegar a un trato.

—Su comportamiento deja mucho que desear... pero sus notas no.

—Yo seré mejor, director Dumbledore, pero por favor no me expulse.

Se mordió los labios, ¿es que no tendría más charlas con Phoebe ni planes absurdos que crear para conquistar a Arnold?

¿No vería más a su cabeza de balón?

¿No escucharía más a la perfecta Lila tararear una canción absurda en clases?

¿O no escucharía más los jadeos en el oído, cuando Brainy invade su privacidad (algo que hace menos que antes, pero sigue y seguirá haciendo)?

¿No escuchará y se burlará más de la princesita de Slytherin Rhonda Lloyd?

¿O acaso no podrá seguir viendo las luchas y molestando a Harold?

¿No seguiría burlándose de las aburridas charlas de Stinky sobre el pie de limón?

¿No se reíria más de la paranoia de Sid?

¿No seguiría molestando a la niña bicho, Nadine?

¿Qué haría sin un Curly con el cual tener una conversación muy poco cuerda y coherente una vez a la semana, por lo menos?

Rayos, incluso se puede decir que extrañaría al cabeza de espagueti.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, señorita Pataki.

Entonces ella volvió a respirar.

—Aún recibirá un castigo, —la rubia asintió rápidamente—será más severo que el de sus compañeros y su conducta debe ser completamente excelente, ¿lo ha entendido?

Ella asintió repetidas veces, dando gracias al sabio Merlín por brindarle esta oportunidad tan grande.

Una vez que salió de la dirección, estaban a unos metros de ella algunos chicos. Prácticamente todos los niños ahora jóvenes que había conocido hace muchos años. Entre ellos, Rhonda Lloyd, que se acercó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Otra vez Pataki, no te cansas de meterte en problemas?

Si, otra chica con la que se podía decir que tenía una eneamistad.

—Solo esta molesta porque no tienes el chisme completo princesita, apuesto a que estas aquí para saber cuál será mi sanción.

Helga se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, quiero saber si al fin te van a sacar de Howgarts.

—Bueno, lamento mucho informarte Rhonda, que este no es tu día. Me quedo en Howgarts por ahora y espero que para siempre.

— ¡Si! ¡Helga, eso es asombroso!

Eso no lo dijo Rhonda, obviamente, Lila saltó sobre ella para abrazarla, Phoebe la miraba a pocos pasos de ella con aprobación. Por la única razón por la que no podía tener una eneamistad con Lila es porque ella nunca peleaba. Eso era irritante para la rubia.

—Que fastidio. Tendré que tolerarte más tiempo. —dijo Rhonda, ocultando así su sonrisa sincera.

—Oh, señorita Helga, estoy tan feliz por usted que podría comerme un pie de limón entero.

Odiaba cuando Stinky hablaba de ese postre, pero en ese caso, ¡ella sonrió! Para sorpresa de todos.

—Deja un poco para mí, Stinko.

—Escucha, orejas de chivo, yo...—esto era muy incómodo para Harold.

—Calma chico rosa.

—No, en serio lo siento Helga. No quería... no esperaba que te fueras al bosque prohibido, en realidad.

Él estaba apenado. Harold es otro de los chicos con los que Helga podía decir que tenía una eneamistad, algunas veces veían partidos de Quidditch o peleas violentas juntos, ambos adoraban los deportes y el pastrami y era algo que tenían en común, algo muy importante que los ayudaran a reforzar esa amistad extraña que tienen. Ellos se tienen alta estima y a la vez se burlan uno del otro y Helga no cambio en mucho su trato hacía él.

Se escuchó una respiración pesada detrás de ella, que dijo pausadamente.

—...Estoy... feliz... por... ti.

Brainy, por supuesto, aún no había arreglado su problema de asma pero pronto lo haría y sería con magia. Helga, milagrosamente, no lo golpeo. Solo se giró y lo abrazo con un brazo.

—Gracias, Brian, lo mismo digo.

Todos empezaron a expresar sus emociones, Helga no se sentía especialmente comoda en ese tipo de situaciones pero en ese momento, todo estaba perfecto, todo era paz y calma. Y aunque haya tenido sus altos y bajos con sus compañeros los quería, y con cada uno tenía una forma especial de demostrarlo, lo mismo por parte de ellos hacía ella.

Al final, solo quedaron el cuarteto de siempre: Helga, Phoebe, Arnold y Gerald. Gerald se acercó a la rubia, algo incómodo y suspiro.

—Me alegra que te hayas quedado Pataki, aunque seas un dolor de cabeza.

—Me alegra haberme quedado Jonhanssen, aunque seas un dolor de culo.

—¡Helga!—la asiática la reprendió por su palabra.

Los cuatro se rieron a la vez. Arnold se sentía feliz por la noticia, solo había que mirar sus ojos y su sonrisa enorme para saberlo.

La amistad no siempre se demuestra de una sola manera, y con Helga todo era... más complicado. Por eso, aunque sea realmente extraño y curioso, ella estaba feliz con sus _eneamistades._


	8. Helga y el Quidditch

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, ni Hey Arnold, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Aviso importante:** Quiero decirles que recibo sugerencias si alguien quiere aportar un título o decirme algo de lo que quiera que escriba. También me gustaría que me digan que animal creen que concuerde con la personalidad de cada personaje (si, planeo hacer un capitulo con los chicos aprendiendo a hacer su Patronus y no sé qué animales usar) eso es todo. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 8.** Helga y el Quidditch

Cuando jugaba, Helga se desconectaba del mundo, estaba siempre concentrada (cuando no le gritaba a la gente)

Su pasión era deslumbrante, si muchos no la conocieran seguro querrían acercarse a ella con otros fines que no eran simplemente amistosos. Si no fuera porque es insoportable, los hombres estarían babeando por ella... aunque su simple apariencia lograba eso: sus rubios cabellos volando detrás de ella, sus labios formando un leve puchero, sus pequeño ceño fruncido mostrando su concentración y sus hermosas y largas piernas alrededor de la escoba, aquellas que algunas veces se dejaban ver porque la túnica se levantaba por el fuerte viento.

El juego enfrenta a dos equipos de siete jugadores cada uno. Existen distintos trabajos entre los jugadores: un Guardián, dos Bateadores, tres Cazadores y un Buscador.

El Guardián es una especie de portero que se encarga de evitar que el equipo contrario introduzca la Quaffle en los aros. Los Bateadores son los encargados de repeler las Bludgers, y en su caso dirigirlas hacia el equipo contrario. Los Cazadores son los encargados de procurar introducir la Quaffle a través de los aros contrarios. Por último, el Buscador es el encargado de estar atento durante todo el juego para poder atrapar la Snitch Dorada antes que el equipo contrario. Al atrapar la Snitch Dorada el juego finaliza, y el equipo que la atrapa gana 150 puntos.

Ahora, sabiendo esto, Helga era increíble jugando en cualquier posición con una escoba voladora que ni siquiera era de la mejor calidad, debido a que sus padres no tenían mucho dinero para comprarle a ella una escoba después de que le compraron a Olga la mejor de toda el mercado y esta se rompió.

Por el momento, Helga estaba siendo una de los dos Bateadores de Slytherin. Pero eso no es difícil de deducir, puesto a que cuando no había entrado a Howgarts, y vivía su vida muggle, a los siete y ocho años, hasta que se fue a la escuela de magia, ella jugaba béisbol con los chicos de su cuadra.

Muchas veces tocaban partidos Gryffindor contra Slytherin, quieres eran las dos casas rivales más competitivas que existían. Helga y Gerald participaban, este ultimo era un Cazador, y cuando la casa de uno ganaba no dudaban en refregárselo en la cara del otro.

Arnold algunas cuantas veces se había encontrado a si mismo mirando fijamente a Helga en algún que otro partido, convencido de que solo sentía una profunda admiración hacía ella por lo bien que jugaba y lo mucho que se esmeraba.

—Por esa carita de bobo, parece que estás enamorado.

Eso le había dicho Lila, unos días atrás en el partido Slytherin vs Reveclaw. Ellos estaban sentados en las gradas de los Hufflepuff, por supuesto. Ella se veía encantadora, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas llenas de pequitas tiernas y después de ese comentario soltó una dulce risita.

—¿Enamorado?—dijo con sorpresa, saliendo un poco de sus pensamientos y su concentración.

—Si, no dejas de mirar a una jugadora en especial.

Al principio, pensó que la pelirroja estaba celosa, pero luego noto que en su rostro no había molestia alguna, solo algo de curiosidad y a la vez... ¿compresión? Arnold sabe que las mujeres son complicadas, pero Lila es complicada de una manera completamente distinta a la de Helga, Helga si lo volvía loco, nunca podía entenderla... ¿Estaba comparando a su bully personal (una especie de amiga) con la chica de sus "sueños"? Algo andaba mal en él.

—No es cierto, solo... el juego esta interesante.

—Lo que digas, Arnold, lo que digas.

Fue interesante escuchar esa frase salir de los labios de Lila y no de los suyos, dirigiendo la oración a Helga.

.

* * *

.

Ese día, las cosas estaban complicadas. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff.

Arnold era el Buscador de su equipo, él era más rápido que fuerte. Helga cuando jugaba de Bateadora era feroz como un león, pero esa vez, el Buscador del equipo Slytherin se había lesionado y no podía jugar, entonces Helga fue seleccionada para ser la Buscadora, debido a que no solo era feroz, si no que era rápida como una serpiente.

La rubia accedió sin más, hasta que recordó que Arnold era el Buscador del equipo contrario. Iba a tener que atacarlo, y ella no quería ser violenta y agredirlo (aunque siempre lo hacía verbalmente, en lo físico era otra cosa)

En fin, después de tener una mini crisis, Pataki decidió jugar con las mismas ganas... pero más despacio, más adaptada al ritmo del buen samaritano.

.

* * *

.

El partido empezó y la Snitch dorada volaba por los aires. Helga había conseguido estar al lado de la escoba de Arnold, sin tener que golpearlo y tirarlo. Sin embargo, la escoba del rubio empezó a comportarse extraño, se movía bruscamente, como si tuviera vida propía y buscaba tirar a Arnold.

Helga noto el comportamiento tan curioso de la escoba y recordó una conversación que había tenido con Draco Malfoy, un chico de cabello platinado que era quien se había lesionado y por eso no podía jugar de Buscador para el equipo de las serpientes:

—Hey, sangre sucia.

—Hey, teñido, ¿que se te ofrece?

No se soportaban, pero porque ambos jugaban Quidditch tenían que tolerarse

—Me gustaría, ahora que sé que tú eres mi reemplazo, tener una garantía de que ganaremos el partido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Trampas.

—No. De ninguna forma...

—Oh, por favor Pataki, ambos sabemos que has hecho cosas malas...

—Si, pero nunca trampas, porque confió en poder ganar sin necesitar de ellas. Así que púdrete, niño mimado.

En ese momento ella giró a ver las gradas, el Slytherin rubio hacía gestos con la boca, como si estuviera hablando... o haciendo un encantamiento para descontrolar la escoba de Arnold.

Helga saco ventaja de esto, aunque no estaba nada cómoda con la situación, estaba a unos centímetros de alcanzar la Snitch Dorada, pero entonces escucho un grito y lo único que vio fue a Arnold caer de su escoba.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando se alejó a toda prisa de la Snitch Dorada para atrapar a Arnold en el aire y que no cayera. La caída probablemente no sería letal, pero estando a unos metros del suelo quizá le hayan fracturado algo a Arnoldo... y ella no podía permitirlo. Le dio la mano, y lo ayudo a subir a su escoba. No habrá atrapado la dichosa Snitch Dorada, pero había atrapado a su amado y se ganó muchísimos aplausos por ello.

Quizá, por estar tan distraída escuchando los aplausos y gritos eufóricos del público, o por girarse a ver qué tal estaba el rubio, fue que no se percató de que frente a ella estaba la pared.

—Helga, espera, vas a...

Y la advertencia de Arnold llegó tarde. El choque no había sido fuerte pero si dejo a Helga atontada. La sacaron del partido y Arnold, sin poder dejar tranquila su conciencia y verdaderamente preocupado, fue con ella.

—Oh, Helga, Helga, ¿estás bien?

Helga, parpadeo un par de veces, ese olor, la luz fuerte, el colchón tan suave... no había duda, estaba en la enfermería. Le sonrió a Arnold y le contesto:

—Oh, sí, estoy perfectamente, corazón.—la cara de Arnold era un poema, se dio cuenta de su error y lo corrigió enseguida—Cabezón. Quise decir cabezón. Vaya palabras parecidas.

Su risa fue nerviosa, si Arnold lo noto no dijo nada y sonrió agradecido.

—Lo que hiciste en el campo de Quidditch, fue asombroso.

—Soy una persona asombrosa, cabezón.


	9. Helga y sus habilidades de espionaje

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, ni Hey Arnold, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Aviso importante:** Quiero decirles que me gustaría que me digan que animal creen que concuerde con la personalidad de cada personaje (si, planeo hacer un capitulo con los chicos aprendiendo a hacer su Patronus y no sé qué animales usar) eso es todo. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 9.** Helga y sus habilidades de espionaje

Probablemente ustedes crean que solo se puede ser invisible poseyendo la capa de la invisibilidad. Más, no es así, existe una poción de invisibilidad que dura por un corto periodo de tiempo y también está el **encantamiento desilusionador** , con el cual tu cuerpo, temporalmente, toma el color de las cosas que hay a su alrededor.

Helga, quien ya tiene por costumbre utilizar para su beneficio las opciones y encantamientos enseñados en clase, ha decidido que hacerlo una vez más no tendría ninguna consecuencia.

Esto tenía que ver, por supuesto, con cierto rubio con cabeza de balón llamado Arnold. Y con cierta cita que tiene con Lila, la señorita perfección.

Si, lo que escucharon, Arnold tenía una especie de cita con Lila, aunque su cita era de estudio. El profesor eligió parejas de a dos, a Helga le toco con Gloria, una Revenclaw que era la versión "bonita" de la mismísima Helga, por eso la odiaba. Hasta si prefería que le tocara con Sheena, la Hufflepuff pacifista que siempre estaba con el perdedor de Eugene, o incluso con la gran Patty, la Gryffindor que en su niñez le causaba (solo un poco) de miedo. Pero no, para el estúpido proyecto le tocaba con Gloria, lo bueno es que podía dejar que esta haga todo el trabajo mientras ella hace cosas más importantes (acosar a Arnold, claro)

Esa tarde, ninguna de las rubias podía reunirse a hacer el trabajo, ambas tenían planes, Gloria se reuniría con su novio, Stinko, mientras que Helga iría a la biblioteca, esta vez no para leer poesía de calidad, si no para espiar al chico de sus sueños y la pelirroja de la que estaba colgado completamente.

.

* * *

.

Ahí estaba la joven Slytherin, detrás de un gran estante lleno de libros, veía a través de un hueco en el que tendría que ir un libro a una pecosa chica con aspecto angelical reír con gracia por algo que había dicho un camarón con pelos... SU camarón con pelos. Puso el libro en el mismo lugar que de donde lo saco y entonces se decidió a hacer el encantamiento.

Lo dijo, perfectamente, apuntando su varita a su cabeza, y se mareo un poco, era la primera vez que lo hacía y no tenía idea de que se sentía así, como si un huevo se rompiera en su frente, justo en el punto en el que había apuntado con su varita. A los pocos segundos después, sintió como unos hilos finos y fríos se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, Helga tembló, sorprendida por el efecto, pero realmente se sintió bien, o al menos le agrado. Posteriormente probó su suerte y salió de detrás del estante, cuando se paró justo en medio de ellos, frente la mesa de la biblioteca, ni Arnold ni Lila pudieron notar su presencia y entonces la rubia salto y lanzo un incontenible gritito de emoción, a lo que ambos Hufflepuff reaccionaron.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Lila?

—Sí, sonó extraño.

Ambos miraron al rededor, inconscientemente, Helga se tapó la boca y se quedó estática en su lugar, sin mover un solo pelo hasta que ambos jóvenes se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con sus aburridos estudios.

.

* * *

.

Helga casi se arrepentía de haberlos espiado... casi.

Casi, porque su charla fue extremadamente aburrida, casi, solo casi, porque al final paso algo muy interesante.

—Lila... creo... creo que te estoy superando.

A Helga casi se le salen los ojos de la cara, contiene apenas un suspiro o una exclamación. ¿Acaso estaba delirando?

—Ay, Arnold, eso es fantástico—dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de esas tan amables.

—Pero antes quisiera saber una cosa... ¿nunca me hubieses dicho que si? ¿Porque no? ¿No soy lo suficientemente interesante?

Helga quería decirle al cabeza de balón que no se sintiera triste, que él era increíble. Quería abrazar y consolar al buen samaritano.

—Mira, Arnold, eres un muchacho dulce y tierno, amable y atento, ¿sabes? Pero... no te veo de otra forma que no sea como un amigo. Además... yo sé de alguien que tiene sentimientos hacia ti, y le soy totalmente fiel a esa persona como amiga.

A Helga se le cortó la respiración.

— ¿Quien?

El muchacho tan curioso, no pudo evitar preguntar, más la joven de pequitas solo sonrió.

—Es un secreto que esperaré que pronto descubras.

Un secreto a voces para todos, para todos menos el mismísimo Arnold.

—¿Helga?

Mierda.

Mierda y diez mil veces mierda.

La rubia ni siquiera había notado que los efectos de la posión ya habían acabado. Por eso mismo al verse descubierta por el chico de sus sueños solo quedo como una idiota al abrir la boca para decir algunas palabras y cerrarla sin saber realmente que decir o como argumentar el hecho de haber "aparecido de la nada" al lado de ambos buenos samaritanos.

—Oh, Helga, ¡no te vimos llegar!—dijo la pelirroja realmente impresionada.

—¿Ah, no? Es que yo iba a saludarlos, pero es que tú y Ar... El cabeza de balón estaban tan ocupados hablando que no quise interrumpir.

Ella habló rápido y sumamente nerviosa, sus nervios solamente empeoraron cuando Arnold la miró con sospecha. Y era obvio que Arnoldo iba a sospechar, él era un denso y un despistado pero no era un total zopenco, por lo menos. Además, ¿Helga no queriendo interrumpir una conversación por sus buenos modales? Era algo muy difícil de creer hasta para la misma rubia.

—Bueno, yo... yo necesito irme.

—¡Espera! Helga, ¿no querías decirnos algo?

—Em... ¡No! Por supuesto que no Arnoldo, esas idioteces que dices...

A paso acelerado, la joven se alejó.

Y ya sabía que iba a hacer, ahora mismo iría corriendo con su mejor amiga y le contaría lo que escuchó (aunque seguramente la asiática la reprocharía por haber espiado una conversación personal) pero después Phoebe la abrazaría y le diría "Es una noticia increíble, Helga, ahora tienes una oportunidad y él se fijara en ti, seguramente" y la rubia se sentiría en serio bien, porque por unos segundos, ella lo creería.


	10. Helga y sus más profundos miedos

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, ni Hey Arnold, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Aviso importante:** Quiero decirles que me gustaría que me digan que animal creen que concuerde con la personalidad de cada personaje (si, planeo hacer un capitulo con los chicos aprendiendo a hacer su Patronus y no sé qué animales usar) eso es todo. Gracias por leer.

 **N/A:** Aquí y en algunos otros capítulos la historia de Arnold y Helga se mezcla con la historia de Harry Potter y en como esto influencia la vida de ellos.

 **Capítulo 10.** Helga y sus más profundos miedos.

Helga tenía millones y millones de miedos, e inseguridades por montones, más eran cosas que ella podía ocultar.

Tras su fachada de niña ruda puede ocultar los problemas en su casa, sus complejos y preocupaciones. Ella es ruda, es parte de ella, es fuerte, es parte de su personalidad. Pero también es una niña dulce, con problemas de confianza, confianza hacia los demás y hacia ella misma. También es un alma sensible, con un poderoso corazón, uno que únicamente busca ser comprendido y amado.

Por eso, cuando el profesor Remus Lupín trajo a un Boggart a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras, Helga se sintió aterrada.

Anoto en su cuaderno las cosas importantes sobre un Boggart. Un **Boggart** es un ser de forma cambiante que es capaz de adaptar su forma a lo que sea que su espectador más le tema en el mundo. El profesor Lupín también explicó otras cosas que Helga ni siquiera escuchó, todo porque miraba a través de la ventana. Que miedo. Que miedo que le daba el miedo. Que miedo que le daba sentirse débil, por más que en el interior ella lo fuera.

—¿Helga? ¿estas bien?

Su más fiel amiga pregunto, con preocupación en su voz. Helga trato de despreocuparla.

-Sí, calma Phoebs, es solo... olvídalo, algo estúpido.

—Si te incomoda el Boggart esta bien, no creo que a muchos les guste que el resto de la clase sepa cuál es su mayor miedo.

—Lo sé... bueno... aquí vamos.

Suspiro, cuando les toco a todos pasar, primero fue Rhonda, que le tenía miedo a... ¿ella misma? Si, a ella misma pero más fea. Una vez que uso el encantamiento Ridikkulus como Remus le había dicho, ella se convirtió en una flor con cara que cantaba canciones estúpidas. Helga pensó que en serio todo podía suceder cuando tenías la magia de tu lado. Después fue Harold (ese chico le tenía miedo a todo) pero el Boggart se decidió por un fantasma, uno enorme, pero que para la rubia, se parecía a una sábana blanca con ojos pintados. ¿Cómo se podía ridiculizar eso?

Bueno, eso ni siquiera era importante, después paso Phoebe, Helga, siendo lo más amable que pudo le dio ánimos.

Las peores pesadillas de Phoebe eran el desaprobar (como el miedo de la otra chica de cabellos atolondrados, ella que Helga creía que se llamaba Hermione o algo así) pero frente a la asiática apareció una gran prueba y en su parte superior con letras rojas aparecía una gran F. Phoebe se sintió tan mal, tan expuesta, pero todo cambio cuando hizo el hechizo y esa gran prueba se mojó entera, siendo nada más que papel desarmado.

Cuando Gerald paso, una pelota de básquet estaba por aplastarlo, una forma de simbolizar que tenía miedo de fracasar en el deporte, seguramente, dedujo la Slytherin, cuando dijo Ridikkulus, la pelota se desinflo y se fue volando por toda la habitación.

Cuando paso Arnoldo y sus más profundos miedos se revelaron a Helga se le rompió el corazón.

—No te queremos Arnold.—le decía su madre. Mentira. Se lo decía el Boggart con la forma de su madre.

—Te abandonamos y nunca regresaremos por ti.—le decía el Boggat a Arnold, transformado en su padre.

Arnold ni siquiera pudo hacer el encantamiento, porque se salió de la clase. Helga no dudó en seguirlo.

—Arnold, ¡Arnold detente!

Ni siquiera cuando Arnold se metió en el baño de chicos Helga se detuvo, entro después de él, y puso una mano en su hombro, el estaba de espaldas.

— ¿Qué quieres, Pataki?

Su tono de voz era distinto, ya no estaba a punto de llorar, ahora parecía que estaba al borde de estallar de la rabia.

—Sabes bien que es mentira.

— ¿Que es una mentira? ¿Lo que mis padres me dijeron allá?

—Lo que el Boggart te dijo allá. Tus padres nunca te lo dirían porque no lo sienten, estoy segura de que ellos te aman.

— ¿Y a ti?

— ¿A mí?—Helga se sorprendió por la pregunta.

— ¿A ti te aman?

—... No lo sé...

—Así de la misma forma que tu no lo sabes, yo no lo sé. Por lo menos a ti decidieron conservarte, criarte...

—A veces más que una decisión el criarme para ellos pareció una obligación.—dijo, con tristeza, la rubia.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

—Tus padres no son perfectos—le dijo Arnold. —Pero aprovecha que tú tienes los dos contigo.

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente, un chico entro corriendo al baño, vio a Helga y le dijo "Hey, niña, mejor ve..." antes de que pudiera terminar la oración Helga ya le estaba respondiendo con un grosero grito y el dedo medio de su mano levantado. Al chico le dio tanto miedo que salió corriendo. Entonces la rubia vio al camarón con pelos y este tenía una sonrisa muy pequeña y muy sincera en los labios, hasta que le dijo:

—Hay una gran posibilidad de que mis padres no me hayan querido y por eso me dejaron.

—Y hay otra gran posibilidad de que ellos te amaran y las circunstancias los hayan obligado a dejarte.

Ese silencio no era incomodo, para nada, curioso si, incomodo no. A Helga el baño de chicos no le parecía el lugar más romántico ni indicado para hablar de sentimientos, pero esa vez lo dejaría pasar.

— ¿Cuál habría sido el tuyo?

—¿Mi qué?

—¿Tu peor miedo?

Ella imaginó muchos escenarios, ella era compleja y tenía muchos miedos, pensó en Arnold de la mano con Lila, pensó en sus padres abrazando a Olga y olvidándose de ella, pero esta vez definitivamente. Pensó en Arnold gritándole lo egoísta que ella era. Hasta que finalmente dijo:

—Ratas.

— ¿Ratas?

—Ratas. Ese sería mi peor miedo.

No era del todo falso, a Helga le daban pánico las ratas.

— ¿Estas mejor ya, cabeza de balón?

—Mucho mejor.

—Entonces volvamos a clases.

—Pero antes...

— ¿Si?

—Gracias, Helga.

—De nada, Arnoldo.

.

* * *

.

Cuando habló con Phoebe ella le contó que la clase al final se había interrumpido cuando Harry Potter (el niño que vivió) hizo que el Boggart se transformara en un dementor, el señor Lupín se había puesto frente al Boggart y había controlado la situación.


	11. Helga y la apuesta con la princesa

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, ni Hey Arnold, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Aviso importante:** Quiero decirles que me gustaría que me digan que animal creen que concuerde con la personalidad de cada personaje (si, planeo hacer un capitulo con los chicos aprendiendo a hacer su Patronus y no sé qué animales usar). La historia de Harry Potter se va a mezclar con esta historia mucho más en los capítulos finales. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 11.** Helga y la apuesta con la princesa.

Era un hecho que Helga G. Pataki no había aprendido nada sobre las apuestas.

Esta vez, fue peor que la vez de Harold. Esa vez había apostado con alguien bastante honesto, y ya le había causado problemas, pero ahora, ¿apostar con Rhonda Lloyd? ¿Con otra Slytherin?

Phoebe suspiró, resignada y lo primero que pensó fue "para ser tan lista no lo parece"

—No hay forma de que yo saque menos que una A en ese examen, Phoebs, te digo, no hay forma...

Si, apostaron sobre las notas, era obvio que Helga tenía más oportunidades de ganar (ya que la joven rubia era muy inteligente) pero a su vez, era igual de obvio que Rhonda no iba a perder, y jugaría sucio de ser necesario para ganar la condenada apuesta (sus padres reprobarían la palabra condenada, pero a la asiática en aquellos momentos le daba igual)

— ¿B+? ¿En serio? Bien, no importa, estoy segura de que la princesa no se sacó más nota que yo. Eso sería absurdo.

Y, sin importar que tan absurdo fuera, la niña rica había sacado una A.

—Hizo trampas. No sé cómo, pero lo hizo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Phoebe ni siquiera se molestaba en aparentar prestarle a su amiga un poco de atención.

Simplemente le parecía más interesante su libro de pociones, ¿que tenía eso de malo?

—Podría haberla hecho hacer tantas cosas si perdía, ¡la habría hecho declararle su amor a Harold y besar al gordinflón en medio del comedor! O si no, ¡habría hecho que le diga cosas tan cursis al chiflado de Curly que explotaría! Las posibilidades eran infinitas...

La rubia lanzó aire por su boca con gran decepción.

— ¿Que va a querer que haga su majestad, ahora?

Dijo, con sarcasmo, fue una pregunta más para si misma que para nadie, pero incluso sin esperarlo, fue contestada.

—¡Qué bien que lo preguntas, Helga! Porque tengo una lista de cosas que me gustaría que hagas.

—De ninguna manera. Solo podrás darme un castigo, ¿entendido? Solo uno.

—Bueno, bueno, relaja ese ceño fruncido, Pataki, porque el reto te gustará.

Por lo menos, la joven morena había conseguido que la posición de las cejas en el rostro de la rubia cambiase: ahora tenía una ceja levantada.

—¿Cómo es que me gustará?—interrogo, curiosa—¿Que tienes preparado?

Rhonda, rodeo con una mano sus hombros, y sonrió con picardía, mientras caminaba llevándosela a algún lugar más privado para conversar sobre cuál sería el reto a cumplir. Phoebe las observo marchar, y se dio un masaje en la cabeza. Esto de ser amiga de Helga G. Pataki... no es nada fácil.

.

* * *

.

Helga no estaba temblando... claro que no... Ella no temblaba... ¿a quién quería engañar? Estaba temblando.

Eran los estúpidos nervios recorriendo cada una de sus venas. Eran los nervios, porque la adrenalina la había sentido otras veces y podía controlarla.

El castigo impuesto por Rhonda consistía en salir de su cuarto a media noche (cosa que si descubrían, le traería problemas) y meterse en la habitación de los chicos de otra casa, especialmente, en la habitación de Arnold (cosa que le traería el doble o incluso triple de problemas) y no solo meterse a su habitación, si no meterse en la cama, la cama de Anold y dormir con él.

Rhonda obtuvo la información necesaria para que Helga pudiera realizar su "pequeño" reto.

Lloyd, con sus contactos, también consiguió que todos de los compañeros de cuarto de Arnoldo abandonaran por esa noche la habitación, a excepción de uno, y ese que quedaría en el cuarto era el espía de la princesa, el que le informaría a Rhonda acerca de las cosas que haga o no haga Helga.

.

* * *

.

Ella estaba nerviosa, es decir, ¿cómo no estarlo? Estaba que temblaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del amor de su vida, y pensar que iba a dormir con él solo hacía que sus rodillas temblaran como gelatinas y se sintiera ridículamente débil.

Ya esta, no lo haría... bueno, si lo haría. Solo porque ella sabe perder. Solo porque si no la princesa rica no dejara de molestarla durante el resto de su vida. Solo porque su orgullo Slytherin no le permitía dar marcha atrás y volver a la seguridad de su casa, de su habitación. Solo por eso, y no porque quisiera dormir con Arnoldo... por supuesto.

Respiro hondo, tomando coraje, puso una mano en la puerta. Una vez escucho a su mejor amiga Phoebe decir que dormir con su novio era algo fantástico, te sentías caliente y cómoda y dormías como si fueras un oso invernando, Phoebs le contaba que el pecho de Gerald era muy relajante, y siempre se sentía segura entre sus brazos. Ahora ella podría comprobar si dormir con el chico que queridas se sentía así.

Abrió la puerta, sin más preámbulos, y cuando vio mechones rubios y una cabeza con una forma curiosa, ella tembló. Se quedó un buen rato mirándolo. Una vez más reunió todo el coraje que pudo y levanto las sabanas, se metió rápidamente a la cama y puso sobre ambos la sabana nuevamente.

Estaba rojísima. Respiraba agitada. Se tranquilizó en cuanto miro al cabeza de balón una vez más, él estaba tan tranquilo. Había tanta paz en el, que Helga se tranquilizó solo para no despertarlo. Ya más calmada, la joven se acercó, con movimientos suaves y puso su rostro en su pecho, apoyo su cuerpo en el costado del joven y sin haberlo meditado se durmió.

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, despertó con sorpresa al descubrir que su amiga tenía razón, que no había mejor almohada que el pecho del chico que te gusta.

Apenas si podía abrir los ojos, y tampoco quería. Solo quería seguir durmiendo.

—¿Helga? —la voz sonó sorprendentemente calma. —es hora de levantarse, pronto habrá movimiento y tendrás problemas si te ven aquí. —la voz sonaba preocupada.

—Veinte minutos más. —gruño y se acomodó frotando su cabeza en el pecho de Arnold.

—Me gustaría dártelos.—sonó sincero—pero no puedo. Tienes que levantarte.

Fue entonces cuando Helga lo proceso. Arnoldo. ¡ARNOLD LE HABLABA! Arnold sabía que ella estaba ahí, ¿ahora qué le diría? ¿cómo lo miraría a la cara después de eso?

Abrió grandes los ojos.

—Tienes el sueño pesado, te estuve hablando durante un rato hasta que despertaste.

Dijo el rubio, ni sorpresa ni molestia ni confusión. Ninguna de esas emociones encontraba la muchacha en él. Aún así, ella consiguió (no sabe cómo) mirar sus ojos esmeraldas y decirle:

— ¡Soy sonámbula!

No era del todo mentira. En fin, era una excusa que ni el propio Arnold había pedido pero ahí estaba. Lo grito antes de salir corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

.

* * *

.

— ¡Se suponía que las cosas no iban a resultar así Phoebe!

—No todo sale como se lo espera, Helga.—dijo la asiática acamándose los anteojos.

—¿Pero cómo pudo esto fallar? ¡Era muy fácil! Rhonda me dijo que su estúpido espía me despertaría una hora antes de que Arnold despertara.

—Tal vez Arnold despertó antes, suele pasar, a veces la gente...

— ¡Phoebe, ya es el fin!

La morena giro los ojos sonriendo levemente. ¿Cuándo no Pataki siendo melodramática?

—Me voy a cambiar, no quiero seguir en Howgarts, ¡no puedo soportar tanta humillación!

Si, es cierto, piensa Phoebe, no es fácil ser amiga de Helga G. Pataki.

— ¡Adiós, mundo cruel!—siguió con su monologo, la Slytherin.

Pero de no serlo, la morena se habría perdido de tantas cosas, tantas risas, tantas charlas, tantas experiencias, tantas aventuras. Todo eso que Helga le aportaba, generaba conocimiento, y no hay nada mejor que el conocimiento para los Ravenclaw.

Por lo tanto, ser amiga de Helga es difícil, pero es un esfuerzo que se debe hacer, porque vale la pena.


	12. Helga y su capacidad para molestar

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, ni Hey Arnold, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Aviso importante:** Quiero decirles que me gustaría que me digan que animal creen que concuerde con la personalidad de cada personaje (si, planeo hacer un capitulo con los chicos aprendiendo a hacer su Patronus y no sé qué animales usar). La historia de Harry Potter se va a mezclar con esta historia mucho más en los capítulos finales. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 12.** Helga y su increíble capacidad para molestar.

Época de locura total, nadie dejaba de hablar de ese torneo, el torneo de los tres magos. Todos se quejaban de que Harry Potter había entrado.

Toda la gente de Hogwarts sabía lo que pasaba con ese chico, en lo personal, Helga prefería tener su propia vida y no meterse en la de los demás (por más que fuera entretenido saber lo que ocurría a su al rededor)

Bien, ella prefirió dejar de lado ese tema y centrar su cabeza en cosas más importantes.

¿Más importante? ¿Qué podía ser más importante?

Más importantes para ella eran sus dramas y amores no correspondidos de la adolescencia.

Y porque era más importante, ella pensaba en cómo iba a molestar hoy al cabeza de balón.

Hoy Arnold se encontraba increíblemente feliz, ¿porque? Porque había tenido un hermoso día. Una lechuza le trajo una carta de parte de sus abuelos, a los cuales extrañaba y se alegraba de que estuvieran bien. Después, Gerald y él se comieron _Grangeas Bertie Bott_ de todos los sabores, siempre le tocaban dulces asquerosos a Gerald y a él los mejores sabores. Una chica, un poco más grande, con una gran sonrisa se acercó y lo saludo, le dijo que era guapo. La chica era rubia y preciosa, se llamaba Summer, y a Arnold le recordaba a cierta compañera Slytherin con mal carácter, porque su pelo era dorado y sus ojos imposiblemente azules. Finalmente, le entregaron su examen de Encantamientos. Tenía una de las mejores notas en el aula. ¿Puede que su felicidad tuviera que ver también con que hace un par de días encontró una sexy rubia metida en su cama cuando despertó? No, quizá se debía a que por la vergüenza, aquella rubia no le había tirado bolitas de papel durante esos dos días. Si. Seguro estaba feliz por no recibir bolitas de papel en su cabeza. Estaba encantado.

En ese momento, él iba distraído, imaginando como seria ver a su abuela de joven volando en la escoba y hechizando personas. Y escuchar a su abuelo desde abajo gritándole "vieja bruja loca, baja en este instante, te vas a romper algo". Justo cuando frente a eé venia caminando la hermosa Summer. Puso esa cara de embobado de siempre y trato de ir a saludar, pero antes de que se dé cuenta, se cayó de cara al suelo, y escucho una risotada muy familiar. Demasiado para su gusto. Helga Pataki, no importa que tan amigos sean, o que tan avergonzada este por el episodio de la cama, nunca dejaría sus constantes bromas y humillaciones. Cuando levanto la cabeza, frente a él habían dos rubias muy lindas, pero solo una le extendió la mano para que se levantase, Summer, claro, ella se veía algo preocupada. El chico se agarró la cabeza, algo adolorido como para entender cuál era la discusión de ambas chicas.

— ¿Porque tenías que hacer eso, niñita?

— ¿Niñita? No me digas niñita, rubia teñida.

— ¿Disculpa?—sonaba profundamente indignada

—No, no te perdono. —dijo alzando la cabeza divertida.

Helga no la perdonaba, porque sabía que Summer no era para Arnold, y no solo sus celos hablaban (Por Merlín, acaba de "deshacerse" de la señorita perfección y aparecía esta creída estúpida) Helga sabía que Summer acaba de terminar con un tipo hace poco, y seguro usaria a Arnold para darle celos al idiota.

—Helga...—reprendió el rubio.—Lo siento, Summer, Helga es un poco...

—Lengua larga y filosa.—completo la frase Summer, quien, como Helga, estaba en la casa de las serpientes.

—Hablando de víboras y abre la boca la más venenosa. —dijo Helga con un tono burlón, pero cualquiera que conociera en serio a Summer le hubiera aplaudido el comentario.

—¡Chicas! No se hablen así de feo.

El buen samaritano, por supuesto, no sabía lo que era un buen insulto y se escandalizaba con un comentario ofensivo.

—Tienes razón. Es mi culpa. Lo siento tanto.

No había manera más falsa de decir esas palabras, pero Arnold pareció no notar que Summer mentía.

—Ven, Arnold, acompáñame, necesito hablar contigo.

Entonces, esa rubia agarro del brazo al joven, arrastrándolo y llevándose lejos de la otra rubia.

Genial, pensó Helga, ahora tendría que arruinar otra cita.

.

* * *

.

Quizá no era tan necesario arruinarla, no cuando otra persona aparte de ella estaba espiando el encuentro entre Arnoldo y la víbora.

Él, el ex novio de la rubia estaba muerto de celos, observando detrás de un árbol los acontecimientos. A Helga le hacía acordar a ella en cierto sentido.

.

Summer le hablaba a Arnold, él la miraba embaladísimo. Sin embargo pudo hacer una pequeña observación, los ojos de Summer no eran tan imposiblemente azules como había creido. No eran tan azules ni tan asombrosos como los de Helga.

Cuando sintió un suave golpecito en su nuca, muy familiar, llevo su mano ahí y lo sintió.

Miro hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, no había ni siquiera señal de quien le había tirado esa bolita de papel.

Sus sentimientos eran encontrados, por un lado estaba algo molesto, es decir, ¿ella no podía ni dejar de molestarlo ni cuando estaba teniendo un momento privado?

Y por otro lado, se sentía muy feliz. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, extrañaba a la rubia cuando lo molestaba.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Summer se acercó para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Arnold, él se quedó quieto, tenso, como una piedra, no sabía que hacer o decir, pero antes de poder recibir esos dulces labios, un "perdedor" (como le llamaría Helga) salió de la nada, empezó a gritarle algunas cosas a él y otras a Summer.

— ¿Así que ya estas con otro? Eres una... y encima, este es un niño patético. ¿Es lo mejor que pudiste conseguir?

—¿Perdón?—Summer parecía igual de molesta.—yo no... ¡el me busco a mí!

"¿Que?" Pensó Arnold. "Arpía mentirosa" Pensó Helga.

Cuando el perdedor lanzo el primer hechizo, Arnold no pudo reaccionar.

Pero Helga si, ella no pudo evitar lanzar unos cuantos hechizos, después de todo, ella no dejaría que le pasara nada a su cabeza de balón, si no, ¿a quién iba a molestar?

.

* * *

.

Arnold se disculpó una y otra vez, tanto con Helga como con la profesora Minerva y el director Dumbledore, porque si, la pelea trajo consecuencias.

De todas maneras, ahora Arnold pensaba que fue un día más que espectacular, es decir, admiro muchísimo la manera de pelear y defenderlo de Helga, aprecio mucho el gesto, de hecho.

—Helga, tenía que decírtelo... muchas gracias.—sonrió, con un gesto tierno.

Y hasta pareció ver un lindo sonrojo subiendo a las mejillas de la rubia. El día no podía ponerse mejor.

—Ah, cállate ya cabeza de balón, la próxima vez, mejor no seas estúpido, e ingenuo y no persigas la primera cara bonita que veas. Eres nada más que un tonto superficial.

Empezó a quejarse y se fue, con un sonrojo que podría ser la vergüenza o la rabia.

Sinceramente, a Arnold le molesto un poco, aunque él estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios por parte de ella desde la infancia, desde siempre ella le había dicho que baje de las nubes. Lo que le molesto no fue el comentario, fue que le haya llamado "superficial". ¿El en verdad lo era?

Por poco se olvidaba de la asombrosa habilidad de Helga de ponerlo de mal humor, con un simple comentario, y molestarlo aunque haya tenido el mejor día de su vida.

Pero así era ser amigo de Helga G. Pataki. Es un tornado de emociones que te termina tragando y la felicidad pasa a tristeza, que pasa a enojo, que pasa a felicidad nuevamente, y es un sube y baja de sensaciones, muchas aventuras y un millón locuras.

—Lo que tú digas Helga, lo que tú digas.

Dijo, con una amplia sonrisa, sin que ella pudiera llegar a escuchar.


	13. Helga y su Expecto Patronus

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, ni Hey Arnold, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Aviso:** Probablemente el Expecto Patronus de algunos personajes (como el de Arnold) les parezca sorprendente o incluso no les agrade, pero el animalito que encontré es el que mejor lo caracteriza. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Capítulo 13.** Helga y su Expecto Patronus

Todo el jodido mundo sabía que algo estaba mal, pesimamente mal, y todo porque al Ministerio de Magia se le había ocurrido poner como profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a esa loca de Dolores Umbridge. Esa señora ponía de los nervios a Helga.

Si alguien le preguntara a la joven Slytherin, ella diría que la señora Umbridge era una loca con cara de sapo, bajita, rechoncha y que siempre usaba ropa de un horrible y chillón color rosa, no como el que ella usaba de niña, ese si era un bonito tono de rosa. Es arrogante y tonta, y sus clases eran todas teóricas, nada nadita de práctica. Prohibido tocar y usar la varita.

Todo el mundo, hasta el más ciego, podía ver que algo no se encontraba bien, pero nadie hablaba de eso. Nadie hablaba de que seguramente necesitaban protección porque quien sabe que cosas les esperaba en un futuro cercano.

Helga sabía (al igual que todos) eso de quien no debe ser nombrado, pero la mayoría del tiempo sus estupideces adolescentes se metían mucho en su cabeza, mucho más de lo que los pensamientos serios acerca de este hecho se metían en su cabeza. Todo el mundo sabía quién era Harry Potter, y todo el mundo hablaba de él. Menos Helga, y probablemente una parte de su grupo de amigos.

En fin, el caso era más bien simple, había escuchado que ese chico y su grupito de amigos (el pelirrojo y la de cabellos atolondrados) estaban haciendo una especie de ejercito de magos. Y la rubia quería participar.

Por eso, aunque le costó un poco, más que nada por la mala fama que su casa tenía hecha, logro entrar, el entrenamiento era duro, liberador, y relajante.

Y lo mejor: nada de teoría.

.

* * *

.

Más temprano que tarde sus amigos se dieron cuenta de sus cambios de horarios, especialmente Phoebe, dado a que ella era la más observadora.

Una vez, Phoebe la siguió. Así es como la asiática se involucró aunque la rubia se encontrara en total desacuerdo. Helga quería proteger a todos los que conocía, a Phoebs sobre todo, y a veces se olvidaba de que su amiga no necesitaba ser protegida y que ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

.

* * *

.

Gerald, siendo un poco más impulsivo, decidió preguntárselo a la cara. Si, cuando era menor quizá le hubiese tenido miedo, pero ahora era capaz de ponerse frente a ella y hablarle casi como si nada.

Sabía que Helga le iba a mandar a freír huevos y que le iba a decir que no se meta donde no lo llaman, pero el termino por insistir tanto, que ella tuvo que mostrarle (el chico afro la había amenazado con contarle a Umbridge, aunque Helga lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él no haría eso, ella no pensaba arriesgarse) y es así como Gerald Johanssen se unió al "club".

.

* * *

.

El último en caer, fue, obviamente, el más distraído y lento de todos, Arnold.

Nunca estuvo en los planes de Helga meterlo. Es más, quería alejarlo de ahí lo más posible, quería proteger al muchacho, quería que Arnoldo siguiera viviendo en su burbuja de sueños y cosas irreales mientras ella se ocupaba de vencer todos los males habidos y por haber, mientras que el siguiera siendo el chico tranquilo, bueno y feliz de siempre. No quería que el chico perdiera la esperanza en los seres humanos. Esa fe ciega que lo caracterizaba, lo hacía tan inocente y perfecto. Fe que solo los niños poseían.

Entro porque alguien (Gerald) no pudo mantener su boca cerrada.

A Arnold le dieron la bienvenida, le pidieron que preparara su varita y entonces le enseñaron a atacar, tal y como a los demás.

.

* * *

.

Ellos fueron testigos de cómo el grupo de estudiantes que entendían la situación creció, y notaron como el ejercito de magos iba creciendo y creciendo cada vez más, el número de integrantes iba en aumento, lo que había empezado como algo más bien simple, se volvió mucho más complejo.

El trabajo fue arduo y dificultoso. La primera de los cuatro en lograr el Expecto Patronus fue Phoebe. Helga se sintió muy feliz, sabía que el animal de Phoebe iba a ser uno con una gran capacidad intelectual, de observación y análisis.

Un búho, ese fue su Expecto Patronus.

—¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste, Phoebs? Yo llevo aquí más tiempo y no he podido hacerlo.

—Es difícil, debes ser más paciente, Helga.—ella se acomodó los anteojos.

—¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—No hay secreto. Solo necesitas pensar en el momento más feliz de tu vida.

—¿En qué pensaste?

—Recordé muchas cosas, momentos con mis padres, estudiando, con ustedes, hasta que simplemente... salió.

.

* * *

.

El segundo en conseguirlo, para su sorpresa fue el afro.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?—fue una pregunta nada amable, pero clara y exigua una respuesta.

—Phoebe me dio unos consejos.

La Slytherin giro los ojos, todo tenía más sentido ahora.

—Mira, solo tienes que pensar cosas positivas que hayan pasado en tu vida. Yo pensé en las veces en las que Jimmy O fue bueno conmigo, cuando hablaba con mis padres, cuando Timberly me mostró lo bien que baila... Cuando estoy con Arnold, por supuesto con Phoebe y... a veces contigo.

La charla se estaba poniendo incomoda y era momento de retirarse.

—Demasiada miel para mí.

Y huyó sin ver la sonrisa del Gerald en su cara. También el animal de Gerald quedaba bien con su personalidad: Un caballo, firme, elegante, orgulloso, y libre.

.

* * *

.

Después, curiosamente, fue Arnold (¿Arnold antes que ella? Por favor, cuéntense un chiste que se crea... aunque no haya sido un chiste, ni algo gracioso)

—¿Pero cómo...? ¿Cómo?—ella estaba exasperada y molesta, frustrada.

—¿Cómo lo hice? Calma, Helga, no te sientas mal, el movimiento de tus manos debe ser circular...

—No me refiero a eso, cabeza de balón.

— Entonces... ah, ya entiendo. Solo piensa en cosas lindas, después de todo, la base del encantamiento es la energía positiva.

Con razón a Arnold le había salido antes que a ella.

—¿Y tú recordaste...?

—Los vagos recuerdos de mis padres, las charlas con Gerald y nuestros compañeros, las historias de mi abuelo, las locuras de mi abuela, tus locuras.

Las mejillas de Helga se encendieron.

—¿Pensaste en mí?

Al parecer Arnold apenas si se había dado cuenta de que se le escapo.

—Claro que sí, Helga. ¿Cómo podría no pensar en ti?

El espíritu protector de Arnold había resultado ser una hormiga.

—¿De verdad, una simple hormiga?

—Así es, Helga.—dijo Arnoldo con calma, y empezó a explicarle porque él estaba completamente feliz con el animal que tenía— Una hormiga puede ser un insecto pequeño y común, pero siempre trabaja duro y en equipo, son organizados y nunca dejan a nadie atrás.

— Suena como tú, Arnoldo, pero...¿Cómo se supone que una hormiga va a protegerte, cabeza de balón?

—No importa tanto el tamaño de tu Patronus, solo su fuerza, y sé que es muy fuerte porque esta hecho de energía positiva. Por eso, a mí no me importarán las burlas.

—Y tú eres todo sonrisas y puntos blancos donde solo hay una pared negra. Si. Ya me quedo claro.

.

* * *

.

Cuando lo consiguió, no fue nada como se lo imagino. Sus movimientos de mano eran circulares y bien hechos, el problema estaba en su cabeza. No tenía muchos recuerdos positivos, solo unos pocos:

Recordó a Bob llevándola a las luchas por primera vez (una de las pocas cosas que compartían padre e hija)

Cuando Miriam le había entregado bien el almuerzo al fin, después de hablarlo mucho con ella.

Incluso cuando Olga la abrazo por última vez, hace unos años.

Cuando se burlaba de Harold, bromeaba con la princesita Rhonda y molestaba al afro.

Cuando Phoebe le hacía favores aunque ella no se lo mereciera. Las charlas con ella, los momentos de llantos y de risas.

Y por último pero para nada menos importante: Cuando entro a Hogwarts. Cuando entro y Phoebe hablo con ella por primera vez, cuando entro y Arnold le sonrió y le dijo un cumplido, haciendo que ese horrible día se volviera uno hermoso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, una luz los cegó levemente y pudo llegar a ver un zorro.

Tenía sentido, era audaz, astuto, escurridizo, podía hacer tanto el papel de cazador como el de fugitivo y las personas se forman opiniones de antemano con un animal como ese, opiniones algunas veces equivocadas.

—¿Lo hice? ¡Si, todavía no puedo creerlo, pero si lo hice!

Su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro, cuando se giró y observo que Arnold sonreía mirando su Patronus, ella se pegó a él y lo abrazo.

No supo de donde saco el valor, pero esos brazos rodeándola la hicieron sentir tan bien que el riesgo había valido la pena completamente.


	14. Helga y Arnold

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos **años.** Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, ni Hey Arnold, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **Capítulo 14.** Helga y Arnold.

Habían vivido como perfectos ignorantes. Tan confiados, tan tranquilos, tan, pero tan ingenuos que no veían aquella obvia guerra venir, desatarse allí mismo en Hogwarts.

Helga se acercó a Arnold, sin poder ni siquiera hablar, por el pánico que sentía. ¿Y si él moría en esa guerra? ¿Y si ella moría en esa guerra? ¿Y si ambos perdían a sus mejores amigos?

Las preguntas eran muchas, dudas infinitas sin poderse contestar en su cabeza. Ella tomo, sin pensar, la mano del joven Hufflepuff, ¿o él le había tomado la mano antes a ella?

Eso era lo que menos importaba, una vez que veías a tus amigos en ese estado, tristes, nerviosos, preocupados, enojados con la vida... entonces te sentías hecho pedazos.

—Es... como si estuvieran destrozados, y la guerra todavía no ha empezado.

Anunció ella, con la voz rota, pero ella trato de ser fuerte, lo ha intentado y le ha costado más que nunca.

—La imaginación es lo que hace que las cosas duelan-dijo el, con la voz no tan rota, pero aguantando un sollozo. Ella lo miro fijamente-yo me estoy imaginando que muero, y voy a morir sin haber conocido a mis padres.

— Y yo me voy a morir sin haberle dicho adiós a los míos.

—O imagino que... que te veo morir, y no puedo con eso Helga, no puedo...-los ojos del rubio se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo no puedo morir sin antes no haberte dicho que te amo, Arnold. Siempre lo he hecho. Desde el momento en que me hiciste un cumplido en la estación de trenes, desde el momento que fuiste amable conmigo ese día, ese día que ni siquiera mis padres estuvieron ahí y tú estuviste.

Las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de balón del joven mago, unos segundos después ya estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos a la rubia y no quería soltarla nunca más. La declaración de la Slytherin había sido sumamente apasionada, así como ella misma, quien se prendió a su cuerpo, abrazándose del cuello de Arnold, y lo beso como si fuera el último día de sus vidas... y tal vez lo sea.

Cuando se soltaron, tomaron sus manos de nuevos. Tenían que estar juntos ese día. Ser Helga y Arnold. Ser fuertes, ser valientes, proteger a sus seres amados.

Fue cuando vieron, con los corazones partidos, como Rhonda dejaba que Curly la abrazara fuerte y llorara, como Stinky, Harold y Sid se daban un abrazo grupal, tratando de no llorar, porque los chicos no lloraban (Harold falló en su intento) y observaron, como sus dos mejores amigos, Phoebe y Gerald se abrazaban con cariño y se decían palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Fue triste, antes de la guerra, y sin saber lo que el destino les deparaba, todos se despidieron de todos, por si las dudas alguien no se salvaba.

"¡Hogwarts está en riesgo! ¡Cubran los bordes, protéjanos, cumplan con su deber para con la escuela!" Fueron las palabras de la profesora McGonagall, justo cuando todo esto comenzó.

Todos dieron lo mejor de si, todos pelearon como si sus vidas dependieran de ello (y, así era)

En medio de ese despelote de hechizos volando y gente atacando a diestra y a siniestra, los cuatro amigos se encontraban cubriéndose las espaldas. Los hechizos defensivos los lanzaban Arnold y Phoebe, Gerald y Helga eran quienes atacaban. Los cuatro hacían un maravilloso equipo, hasta que en un momento un golpe derribó a Gerald, los tres jóvenes se quedaron en estado de shock pero inmediatamente fueron a atender a su amigo. Helga decidió vigilar que mientras ellos veían que tal estaba los pelos de espagueti. Phoebe, quien tenía bastantes conocimientos médicos trato de aclarar su mente, pero su cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes de su cabeza, estaba muerta del miedo, ¿que si perdía a Gerald?

—Viejo, no hagas eso, arde como el infierno.-se quejó Gerald, cuando Arnold toco su hombro lastimado para ver qué tan grave estaba.

—¡Hey, chicos, aquí necesito algo de ayuda!

Helga no podía sola con todos los enemigos que se le presentaban, así que Arnold corrió a ayudar, dejando solos a los tortolitos. Phoebe empezó a llorar, empañando sus lentes.

—Por favor, no te preocupes Phoebe...

—Estas sangrando mucho.

—Estoy bien, mi linda pollita. Hogwarts y nuestros amigos nos necesitan. Vamos, necesito que les des pelea a esos malditos, y que me ayudes con este hombro para poder pelear yo también.

Phoebe se dio una cachetada, eso asusto levemente a Gerald, pero decidió no decir nada cuando vio los ojos de determinación de la asiática.

Mientras tanto, a Rhonda la tenían acorralada unos cuantos Mortíferos. Unos cuantos Mortíferos que Helga pudo derribar antes de que le tocaran a la joven un solo pelo.

—¡Me debes una, princesa!

Rhonda de verdad esperaba estar viva para poder devolverle el favor a Helga.

Mientras que, los dos rubios peleaban hombro a hombro, espalda a espalda, con cuanto ser maligno se le cruzase.

—Helga, si me llego a morir hoy...

—Oh, cállate cabeza de balón. Prometo mantenerte con vida todo lo que pueda.

—Escúchame Helga, y escúchame bien. —Dijo, con un tono de voz firme y decidido, de esos que pocas veces tiene Arnold.—Si no sobrevivo quiero que sepas que también te amo, que... que lo supe hace no mucho, pero no quería aceptarlo. Te amo, Helga G. Pataki.

Helga se desmayaría de la emoción... pero no le pareció un buen momento para hacerlo.

En su mirada se veía la determinación, ahora más que nunca, de esta guerra Helga saldría viva, Arnold también y ganarían.

.

* * *

.

Cuando todo había acabado, se llevaron a Gerald para atender bien sus heridas, antes de eso, Helga le dio un golpe en el hombro (el sano)

—Eso es por preocuparnos, pelos de borrego.—le dijo, con molestia, Helga, aunque para ella era un "recupérate pronto"

Y antes de que se fuera, Arnold y el hicieron su saludo especial.

—Suerte, viejo.

La asiática abrazo con fuerza a Helga y saludo a Arnold antes de irse con Gerald.

La Slytherin y el Hufflepuff se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y se agarraron de las manos.

Ahora eran Helga y Arnold. Juntos habían luchado...

Y juntos habían vencido.


	15. Especial Helmut y Arline

**Título:** Helga en Hogwarts

 **Resumen:** Helga se caracteriza por ser una Slytherin, ellos hacen cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren, y Helga no es la excepción a la regla, hace lo que esta a su alcance para conseguir a cierto Hufflepuff del que lleva enamorada muchos años. Esta historia se trata de las locuras que llega a hacer por el amor o la amistad.

Los personajes no son míos, ni Hey Arnold, tampoco el mundo de Harry Potter. Solo soy una gran fan, la historia si me pertenece.

 **N/A:** Ahora si hemos llegado al final de esta historia que me encanto escribir. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer, me ayudaron mucho y por eso, tienen su especial y bien merecido. Espero que les guste.

 **ESPECIAL. Capítulo 15.** Helmut y Arline

Helmut era un Slytherin idiota, arrogante, insoportable, con mal genio y carácter, y... un poeta encubierto aunque no lo parezca.

Desde que entró a Hogwarts, se volvió loco por una rubia santurrona y samaritana de Hufflepuff que era adorable y amable con él como nadie en su vida lo había sido.

Desde un principio empezó a burlarse de ella y de la tonta forma de su cabeza (aunque si por él fuera, no cambiaría nada de la cabezona) solo porque él tenía miedo. Él tenía miedo al rechazo, y no solo a eso, si no a las burlas también. La situación en su casa no era la mejor y él solo reacciono como "naturalmente" lo haría un chico de su edad (en ese entonces, diez años). Se dejó guiar por sus impulsos. Y, aunque sus palabras no eran amables ni agradables, Helmut nunca había tenido pleitos con nadie, o más bien no había llegado a nada físico con nadie, quizá un par de veces él golpeo a Harold, pero el panzón se lo tenía bien merecido.

¿En que estábamos? Ah, sí, en que Helmut era un chico encantador, si, encantador según unas muy pocas personas, como por ejemplo la abuela de Arline. Pookie, la vieja loca (como la llamaba de cariño Helmut) siempre le estaba contando historias que él escuchaba con atención, historias de su pasado, de tonterías o de Arline, a estas últimas Helmut prestaba mayor atención. Pookie siempre le apretaba las mejillas hasta dejárselas coloradas. Helmut, aunque se burlaba de Pookie y siempre le estaba tirando apodos, la apreciaba de verdad, era como una madre (un poco más mayor) que lo quería y se preocupaba por él.

— Vieja cabra loca.

—Oh, muchachito, yo también te quiero Eleonoro.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Cuando te burlas de alguien, es porque le tomas cariño, Eleonoro, tú, siendo tan inteligente y no lo habías notado.

—No sé de qué me hablas, vieja bruja.

Ahí termino su conversación, Pookie con una gran sonrisa y Helmut con un gran sonrojo. Solían verse en las vacaciones, aunque estaba claro que Arline no sabía nada de eso, y así lo prefería el Slytherin.

—Ah, y chico uniceja, ponte los pantalones e invita a mi nieta al cine de una vez.

Así, termino por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, por lo menos ahora no era niño uniceja... era chico uniceja.

Helmut decidió que Pookie tenía razón, que tenía que ser valiente de una vez por todas, porque ya no tenía diez años, si no dieciséis, y ese año en Howgarts era el penúltimo que tenía ahí, así que tenía que actuar rápidamente, si no, los vínculos que la unían con Arline se perderían y solo un vínculo quedaría: la vieja chiflada.

Ese descanso, para muchos termino más rápido de lo que había empezado, como siempre, en cambio, para Helmut las vacaciones eran eternas. Las vacaciones para el rubio eran: quedarse en su casa con su disfuncional familia, salir con Pookie y ayudarla con sus compras, de vez en cuando juntarse con Phillips, su mejor amigo, pero, sobre todas las cosas, las vacaciones eran eternas porque él no la veía, porque él no la tenía a ella a su lado, cada hora que pasaba él la ocupaba en pensar en Arline. Era un jodido obsesivo y lo sabía, lastimosamente, no podía evitarlo.

Él pensó en las palabras de Pookie _ **, "ponte los pantalones e invítala al cine de una vez."**_ Claramente se refería que sea valiente y la invite a una cita, pero no era tan fácil, primero recibiría completa confusión por parte de Arline, quien le contaría a su mejor amiga, la chica afro, Ginger, y ella solo se burlaría de él y le contaría al resto las intenciones que tenía con la Hufflepuff. Entonces tendría a un montón de estúpidos adolescentes burlándose de sus muy reales sentimientos, además de que su reputación de chico rudo disminuiría rápidamente (por no decir que se iría por el caño) y la fortaleza que Helmut había creado iba a deshacerse. Todo lo que había conseguido en diez años podía destruirse en diez días diez horas, o diez minutos.

Cuando estaba viajando en el tren camino a Hogwarts, con su fiel amigo Phill al lado, miraba el paisaje por su ventana.

—Estas muy pensativo, Helmut, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿No puedo pensar, Phill? —Se quejó — ¡criminal, hermano! ¿Porque tendría que pasarme algo?

Phillips se acomodó los anteojos y lo miro con los brazos cruzados. No hicieron falta palabras.

—De acuerdo. Está bien. —Se quejó, nuevamente, es lo que mejor sabía hacer después de todo —quizá si me pasa algo... ¿crees que debería invitar a mantecado a salir?

El asiático abrió los ojos con mucho asombro.

— ¿Estás listo para eso, Helmut?

—Es que, si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?

Suspiro con fuerza y entonces no estuvo seguro de que hacer, su amigo le dijo muchas cosas que el no escucho porque estaba distraído.

Al llegar a la escuela de magia y hechicería, se quedó parado como tonto en los pasillos, observando como pasaba una rubia cabeza de balón, hablaba con la chica afro y de pronto ella se puso muy roja. Helmut entendió todo una vez que un chico pelirrojo y con pecas pasó por ahí. Logan Sawyer, el señorito perfección. Saludo amablemente a las chicas y se fue a sentar.

Cuando Arline suspiro por él bueno de Sawyer, Helmut giro sus ojos, molesto. Le tiro una bolita de papel.

—Camaroncito con pelos, deja de babearte.

Ya no se podía saber si sus mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza o de enojo.

— ¡Ya déjala en paz, Helmut!—se quejó Ginger.

—Ya déjalo, Gin, vamos.

Después de eso, el Slytherin corrió y se apoyó en una pared, en un pasillo desolado.

— ¿Porque soy tan tonto? ¿Porque nunca puedo decirte cosas lindas, mi diosa con cabeza ovalada? —de su túnica saco una foto de ella. —mi musa, mi inspiración, siempre te lastimo con palabras falsas...

Si alguien viera al chico malo de la escuela así, primero se quedaría más que sorprendido, después lloraría de la risa, luego se lo contaría a los demás y Helmut ya no sería un chico tan malo para el resto.

.

* * *

.

Toda esa semana, Helmut intento invitar a la buena samaritana a salir, tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Pero siempre pasaba algo. Algo como por ejemplo que siempre estaba con la pelos de espagueti, o con los demás, o cada vez que la encontraba sola, la propia cobardía de él actuaba en su contra.

Un día decidió explicarle lo que quería como sabía hacerlo: usando las letras.

Solo que hizo muchas cartas que no le gustaban, los poemas le salían mejor. Un día estaba leyendo el papel, decidiendo si dárselo o no a su amor no correspondido, cuando voló de sus manos hasta chocar (quizá por obra del destino) con la cara de Arline, quien lo leyó.

— ¡Dame eso, cabeza de balón!

Se quejó el, pero era tarde, la curiosidad tierna de la joven había provocado que ella leyera la carta.

 _"Te he dedicado poemas muy cursis que nunca dejaré que leas, cabezona._

 _Quizá algún día deje que lo hagas, si tenemos una cita juntos. No sé ni para que te escribo esta carta, seguro no te la daré._

 _En caso de que saque el valor de un Gryffindor de algún lado de mi completamente Slytherin corazón, y consiga darte esto, ¿querrías salir conmigo? Me gustan tus ojos, que son verdes como campos, tu forma simple de solucionar las cosas, tus cabellos dorados tan brillantes que parecen el sol, tu bondad y curiosidad y hasta me gusta la horrible forma de tu cabeza, todo porque es tuya._

 _Te hice la vida horrible pero... no. Definitivamente, no te daré esta carta"_

Grande fue la sorpresa de Helmut cuando observó que Arline, con las mejillas sonrojadas, asintió. Tal vez, el consejo de Pookie no había sido tan descabellado como le sonaba en un principio a él.

 **FIN**


End file.
